Sin poder
by Pods4Ever
Summary: Despues de la derrota en ese escenario, despues de tener a todos bajo su hechizo, todo se vino abajo gracias a el poder de las rainbooms, sin embargo, Adagio, Aria y Sonata tendran que seguir adelante y acostumbrarse a su nueva vida como "adolescentes normales".
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos!**

**Pues soy nuevo en esta pagina y este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste a todos :3**

**Bueno pues sin mas tardanza les dejo con la historia, dejen sus comentarios para ayudarme a mejorar y para saber si les esta gustando, o si solo me quieren insultar y amenazar tambien jajaja xD...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: La noche de la derrota.<strong>

Había pasado media hora desde que las Dazzlings salieron de aquel escenario, estaban cansadas de tanto correr, pero eso no superaba la rabia que sentían al ver que sus planes fueron arruinados por completo, gracias a las Rainbooms todo lo que habían planeado se había perdido

-¡Esas Rainbooms!, ahora sera imposible volver a recuperar esa gran cantidad de magia- dijo Adagio agarrando el fragmento de cristal que había podido recuperar antes de salir corriendo del escenario

-Si tan solo no se hubiera entrometido esa perdedora de Sunset Shimmer nada de esto habría pasado - contesto Aria con su habitual carácter

-Crees que podamos recuperar algo de magia Adagio? -dijo Sonata, la cual era la que tenia menor condición física y apenas podía hablar despues de correr tanto

-¿Que piensas tu Sonata? -le contesto Adagio con un tono sarcástico mientras le enseñaba el fragmento de cristal destruido

-¿Yo diría que no? -contestó Sonata mientras las otras dos chicas se llevaban las manos a la cara debido a la expresión de Sonata, la cual mostraba total indiferencia a lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento

-Lo mas probable es que solo la poca magia que nos queda nos durara a lo mucho unos días mas -dijo Adagio a sus dos compañeras, mientras recuperaban el aliento un poco -Por el momento tenemos que ir a algún lugar donde podamos descansar y evaluar nuestra situación -terminó de decir Adagio mientras escaneaba un poco la zona para saber donde se encontraban, habían corrido sin detenerse y al parecer habían llegado a una parte de la ciudad donde había mas locales que casas, rápidamente Adagio y la otras Dazzling fueron hacia un local 24 hrs. Para poder quedarse el tiempo necesario para que amaneciera.

Aquel local, que tenia por nombre Karaoke Fest era muy espacioso, tenia muchos lugares donde sentarse y poder pedir algo de comer, sin contar que tenia karaoke y una pista de baile donde muchos chicos y chicas se divertían en esos momentos

-vamos chicas agarremos una mesa, solo esperaremos al amanecer, despues podremos ir a la casa donde estuvimos viviendo antes de venir a Canterlot High -dijo Adagio a las otras dos chicas, las cuales solo asintieron y siguiendo a su líder hasta la ultima mesa.

Despues de un rato Adagio, Aria y Sonata ordenaron algo para comer, Adagio solo escuchaba sin emoción alguna las cotidianas peleas entre Aria y Sonata.

-te lo dije Aria, ¡Tu no sabes apreciar un buen ponche de frutas!- reclamo Sonata con los brazos cruzados.

-Claro que lo se, y hasta mas que tu, ¿Por que no solo aceptas que eres la peor haciendo ponche de frutas? - Contesto Aria con su singular y apática voz

-Uuggh, callense de una vez ustedes dos, deberían casarse ya en vez de estar discutiendo por todo -Interrumpió Adagio a las otras dos, con su particular tono burlón seguido de una risa sarcástica

-Ella empezó Adagio -Dijo inmediatamente Sonata

-Claro que no Sonata, no seas mentirosa -replicó Aria a Sonata

-No importa quien haya empezado, solo dejen de pelear por tonterías, tenemos problemas mas importantes que atender -Dijo Adagio a sus dos compañeras

-¿Enserió? ¿Cómo qué? -dijo Sonata rascándose la cabeza

-¿Cómo el echo que no tenemos nuestros poderes? -le contesto Adagio llevándose la mano a la cara debido a la despistada de Sonata, que seguía rascándose la cabeza

-Por eso decía que eras de lo peor Sonata -añadió Aria cruzándose de brazos

-¡Claro que no!, sabes muy bien que t..

-¿Quieren que les vuelva a repetir que dejen de pelear por tonterías? -interrumpió Adagio empezando a molestarse por la situación de sus dos compañeras

-Tenemos que descansar y esperar hasta que amanezca, por lo mientras traten de comer algo y recuperar energías -continuó Adagio mientras señalaba los platos de comida que el mesero les había llevado -Cuando regresemos a nuestro hogar veremos que hacer -añadió Adagio, las otras dos chicas se limitaron a asentir y así pasaron la noche, despues de la gran derrota que habían sufrido, solo les quedaba esperar en ese lugar hasta que amaneciera.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos de nuevo! :3**

**Pues les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic, oooo sii! ._./**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios para ayudarme a mejorar OwO.**

**NOTA: Los personajes que aqui se mencionan son propiedad de Hasbro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Regresando a casa.<strong>

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que las Dazzling habían llegado a aquel establecimiento, aunque habían descansado un poco, lo que mas querían era poder irse a su casa, despues de todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior estaban bastante agotadas

-¿Qué haremos ahora Adagio?, sin nuestros cristales no podemos alimentarnos de la magia negativa de los demás -rompió el silencio Aria, la cual contemplaba el amanecer desde la ventana

-Para ser sincera no tengo la mas mínima idea, y como ya vimos nuestro canto se perdió junto con los cristales, solo espero que nuestra capacidad de manipular a los demás por medio de palabras este intacto -Respondió Adagio mientras contemplaba el fragmento de cristal que estaba sobre la mesa

-No sean tan pesimistas, seguro aun conservamos nuestro canto -dijo con una sonrisa escandalosa Sonata

-¿Cómo estas tan segura Sonata?

-Tengo un presentimiento Aria -contestó Sonata a Aria, volteando a ver con una mirada de seguridad al karaoke que se encontraba a lado de la pista de baile, que en aquel momento estaba desocupado, mientras les guiñaba un ojo a sus dos compañeras

-Sonata, dime por favor que no estas pensando en cantar, acaba de amanecer y tenemos que irnos cuanto antes, aparte que no quiero que te humilles mas -contestó Adagio al ver lo que Sonata insinuaba, aunque para ella seria un buen experimento para saber si en verdad habían perdido su canto

-Es justamente lo que voy a hacer Adagio, les demostrare que aun podemos cantar, y todo volverá a la normalidad -respondió Sonata con un entusiasmo repentino.

Despues de haber dicho eso, Sonata fue hacia el karaoke, mientras Aria y Adagio veían lo que podría ser una gran victoria o algo completamente humillante. A pesar que ellas dos estaban en desacuerdo con Sonata, tenían gran interés en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pues podría funcionar y seria una gran victoria para ellas

-Muy bien, ¡hola a todos! -saludó Sonata al llegar al micrófono con su particular tono de voz -Me llamo Sonata y esta canción va para mis dos amigas Adagio y Aria, ¡Para demostrarles que aun tenemos nuestro canto y dejen de ser tan amargadas! -continuó Sonata al mismo tiempo que veía a sus dos compañeras, las cuales trataban de evitar las miradas, deseando no estar en ese lugar

-¡Muy bien aquí voy¡ -cuándo Sonata empezó a cantar, los clientes del lugar y las otras dos Dazzling se encontraron con el peor canto en la historia, Sonata no solo cantaba lo primero que se le venia a la mente, si no que también desentonaba a cada rato haciendo que a los demás les dolieran los oídos, esto causo que varios clientes se enojaran por lo mal que cantaba Sonata, pero estaban mas ocupados tapándose los oídos y por ese motivo no le decían nada a la chica que cantaba en el karaoke

-¡Y TODOS USTEDES CAERÁN EN NUESTRO HECH... -Adagio rápidamente fue a tapar el micrófono con su mano, interrumpiendo la canción de Sonata, y para otros salvando sus oídos de un destino cruel

-¿Que te pasa Adagio? ¡Era la mejor parte! -le dijo Sonata a Adagio algo molesta

-Creó que preferiría no escuchar lo que sigue en esa canción, detente de una vez antes de que dejes a todos sangrando de los oídos.

-¿Por lo bien que canto?

-Creó que seria por todo lo contrario, vamos deja eso y vámonos de aquí cuanto antes, creo que acabas de comprobar lo que querías, y no funciono -le contesto Adagio a su compañera, que iba detrás de ella algo desilusionada al ver que su líder tenia razón sobre su canto, mientras caminaban podía ver que los demás clientes daban gracias que ya no estuviera cantando y algunos hablaban de lo mal que canto la pobre de Sonata

-¡No lo entiendo, era la canción perfecta! -se excusaba Sonata con Aria mientras Adagio se dirigía con el mesero a pagar por la comida

-Mejor dicho, era la peor canción que has cantado -dijo Aria en tono burlón hacia su compañera

-Claro que no, tu eres la peor Aria

-Te e dicho miles de veces que tu eres la peor Sonata, solo mira el alboroto que causaste con tu ridícula canción -mencionó Aria mientras señalaba a un grupo de chicos que estaban revisándose sus oídos

-¡Deja de molestarme Aria! -contestó Sonata con un tono de tristesa, había tenido suficiente con tan mala interpretación en ese karaoke

-Ya, ya, tranquila Sonata, solo es una pequeña broma -trató Aria de consolar a una decaída Sonata, mientras le alborotaba su flequillo azul, despues de todo Sonata y Adagio eran sus únicas amigas, y las apreciaba aunque siempre las molestara con sus comentarios y bromas.

Sonata solo le sonrió mientras se acomodaba su cabello, sabia muy bien que el carácter de Aria era demasiado molesto y apático, pero aunque la molestara mucho, habían formado un gran lazo de amistad, Aria solo se limito a regresarle la sonrisa, estaba mas tranquila de ver a Sonata recobrar sus ánimos usuales

-Muy bien chicas, todo esta listo, es hora de irnos -dijo Adagio a sus compañeras mientras caminaba hacia ellas

-¿Cuánto costo todo? -preguntó Aria

-No te preocupes por eso, unos cuantos halagos y las palabras correctas hicieron al mesero hacer una pequeña excepción -respondió Adagio a su compañera mientras se limitaba a hacer una sonrisa triunfante y a la vez maliciosa

-¿Eso quiere decir que todavía podemos influenciar a las demás personas? -preguntó nuevamente Aria, al ver que Adagio pudo lograr que el mesero no les cobrara nada

-Al parecer solo podemos influenciar por medio de palabras, pero eso no tiene que ver con los cristales

-¿A que te refieres Adagio?

-Qué la forma en que convencí a esa persona es por que despues de tantos años corrompiendo a la gente, es algo natural para nosotras, pero estamos muy limitadas, no podemos absorber energía negativa de los demás, y como te diste cuenta sin eso ni nuestro canto no podemos controlar a una gran cantidad de personas, ¿Entendisté Sonata?

-Claro que entendí, no soy tan torpe, ahora, ¿Qué decías del almuerzo?

-Mejor olvidalo Sonata, luego te explicare con mas calma -repondió Adagio, tratando que contener un grito de desesperación al ver que Sonata era una torpe sin remedio

-Bien que estamos esperando, ya vámonos, no aguanto mas estar en este horrible lugar -interrumpió Aria cruzándose de brazos, mostrando una cara de pocos amigos, como era usual en ella

-¿No has pensado en ser mas linda Aria? No le harías mal a nadie -dijo sarcásticamente Adagio -Bien vámonos chicas, es hora de volver a casa -terminó de decir mientras veía como Aria le regresaba una mirada de amenaza por el comentario que le había echo, Adagio solo se limito a regresarle una sonrisa burlona.

Las tres Dazzling salieron de aquel lugar y fueron directamente a tomar un autobus que las llevaría hasta la zona donde se encontraba su casa, sin embargo para la mala suerte de ellas el primer autobus tardaría media hora en salir

-Aaggh, no puede ser, ¿Tenemos que esperar otra media hora? -mencionó Aria, claramente molesta por la situación actual

-Deja de quejarte Aria, todo el tiempo es lo mismo contigo -respondió Adagio tratando de contener la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-Veanlo positivo chicas, podemos contemplar la mañana mientras saludamos a Sunset Shimmer que viene para acá -interrumpió Sonata a las otras dos, mientras señalaba a una chica caminando sola hacia la dirección donde se encontraban ellas, Sonata estaba a punto de saludarla, pero Adagio reacciono rápido agarrándola del brazo y llevándola detrás de unos arbustos que se encontraban cerca de la estación de autobuses

-Oye que te pasa Adagio, ¿Por que estamos escondidas?

-¿Que ya se te olvido que por su culpa nuestros collares están rotos? -contestó de mal carácter Adagio

-¡Claaaro!, sabia que algo se me había olvidado, Agraciase por recordármelo Adagio! -contestó Sonata, mientras Adagio se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañera

-Callense las dos, aquí viene -dijo Aria en un susurro mientras veían como la chica pasaba tranquilamente por la calle

-¿A donde creen que va sunset shimmer? -preguntó Aria

-Es temprano, supongo que va de camino a Canterlot High -respondió Adagio mientras observaba como Sunset desaparecía a cada paso que daba

-Miren el autobus acaba de llegar -dijo Sonata emocionada mientras se paraba y apuntaba hacia el autobus que estaba llegando

-Muy bien chicas, subamos rápido, no quiero encontrarme con alguien mas -dijo Adagio mientras caminaba seguida de las otras chicas hacia el autobus.

Una vez dentro, se sentaron en los primeros lugares desocupados que vieron, despues de tantas cosas que pasaron, solo tenían en mente poder llegar y descansar en casa, "después de todo, no tenemos otra cosa mejor que hacer" pensó Adagio mientras veía a Sonata durmiendo junto con Aria, estaban cansadas despues de todo, pero su poca magia que quedo dentro de ellas, fue suficiente como para resistir todo el tiempo que estuvieron fuera, Adagio se quedo viendo como sus dos compañeras dormían despues de tantas cosas que pasaron, Adagio se recargo en la ventana contemplando una pacifica ciudad mientras el autobus se dirigía hacia su hogar.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: Por fin en casa**

Despues de un largo recorrido en el autobus, las Dazzlings bajaron en una zona de departamentos, consistían en varios bloques de departamantos de 15 pisos cada uno, cada bloque tenia unos cuatro edificios, estas zonas departamentales eran bastante populares, ya que tenían fama de ser muy seguras, y muchas personas que vivían en esos edificios eran de una clase social alta, por supuesto Adagio, y su maestría con las palabras pudo "convencer" al encargado que les dejara un departamento para tener donde vivir, gratis por supuesto.

-Por fin llegamos -dijo Adagio, mientras bajaba junto con las demás Dazzlings que venían detrás de ella, Sonata y Aria se acababan de despertar, esto se podía notar al ver que caminaban como si fueran zombies

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó una adormilada Sonata

-Estamos a pocos metros de la casa Sonata -le respondió aun con sueño Aria -apresuremonos a entrar, quiero dormir un poco mas -dijo Aria mientras se adelantaba hacia el primer edificio que estaba al bajar de la parada de autobus, seguida de sus otras compañeras fueron hacia un elevador, llamandolo de inmediato, ninguna de ellas tenia la energía suficiente para subir por las escaleras.

Despues de un rato el elevador se abrió, permitiendo a las chicas entrar rápidamente

-Deberían de alegrarse chicas, ya estamos por fin en casa -dijo Adagio para subir los ánimos de las otras dos chicas mientras presionaba el botón, indicando el ultimo piso

-¡Creí que estábamos en el ascensor! -dijo Sonata en tono confundido

-Es solo un decir Sonata, es para subir un poco los ánimos -le respondió Adagio que se había llevado una mano a la cara por la pregunta de Sonata "¿Cómo es posible que ella sea tan torpe?, eso no es normal" pensaba Adagio mientras esperaban en el elevador, el cual no tardo nada en llegar a su destino, cuando las Dazzlings salieron de el, se dirigieron hacia la penúltima puerta, la cual tenia el numero 15-H, el cual indicaba que pertenecía a las Dazzling

-Por fin llegamos, Sonata dame la llave -ordenó Adagio la cual había extendido su mano hacia Sonata

-¿Cual llave? -contestó Sonata con una expresión de duda

-¡La que te di a guardar cuando salimos hacia Canterlot High! -contestó Adagio perdiendo la paciencia, empezaba a saber por donde iría el asunto -¡No me digas que la perdiste! -terminó de decir Adagio mientras ella y Aria la veían con preocupación

-Aaaaa...yo...n..no se don..donde estará, n..no la tengo yo, seguro se la diste a Aria -dijo con nervios Sonata

-¡Estoy completamente segura Sonata! -contestó con una mirada de enojo Adagio -Se la iba a dar a Aria, pero tu insististe quedartela, ¿Recuerdas?, incluso estuviste mostrándosela a todos los que se cruzaban contigo -Terminó de decir, tratando de no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba

-Esté y...yo -empezó a balbucear Sonata -Aaaa... ve..veras, esta...

-Ya deja de decir cosas sin sentido y dinos donde rayos dejaste la llave -interrumpió Aria mientras cruzaba los brazos mirando fríamente a Sonata

-Yo..yo, las perdí -terminó de decir Sonata agachando su cabeza

-¡QUEEEE! - gritaron al unisono las otras dos chicas, que acababan de perder toda la paciencia que les quedaba

-¡Cómo paso eso Sonata! -le dijo enojada Adagio, esperando una buena explicación por lo que acababa de oír

-Bueno yo, estaba corriendo despues de que fuimos derrotadas, y..y...y se me resbalaron las llaves, quería ir por ellas, pero ustedes seguían corriendo y no quería quedarme detrás- confeso una apenada Sonata que no apartaba la vista del suelo mientras contaba como había pasado todo -¡por favor no se enojen!, en verdad no queri..

-Aaggh, ya olvidalo Sonata, es imposible recuperar la llave en estos momentos -interrumpió Adagio, estaba mas ansiosa por estar dentro de su casa, por fin en total paz y tranquilidad que por regañar a Sonata -Ustedes dos quedense aquí mientras yo voy a pedir una copia de nuestra llave -finalizo Adagio mientras volvía al elevador

-P..pero Adagio, y..yo lo s...si...sient...

-Ya calmate Sonata, eso nos pudo pasar a cualquiera -le dijo Adagio mientras caminaba junto a ella y le agarraba pacificamente su cabeza -No te puedo culpar, despues de todo estábamos en una situación muy difícil en esos momentos -terminó Adagio gentilmente de decir, tratando de comprender a su compañera, algo que sin duda confundió a Sonata, el verla actuando mas gentil era raro para ella, Adagio hizo una sonrisa y fue sin perder mas tiempo al elevador -Traten de no matarse mientras voy a solucionar esto -volvió a decir Adagio antes de subirse al ascensor

-Gracias -alcanzó a susurrar Sonata mientras escuchaba a Adagio.

Antes de pensar en otra cosa Sonata pudo escuchar como algo choco en la puerta, al voltear a ver, se dio cuenta que Aria había dejado caer su cabeza contra la puerta

-¡Esto no puede pasar, estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos! -dijo Aria mientras acariciaba la madera de la puerta, deseando poder estar al fin adentro

-Tranquila Aria, Adagio vendrá pronto -dijo Sonata a su compañera

-Pfff, ¡esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras perdido las estúpidas llaves! -dijo molesta Aria, volteando a ver a Sonata

-¡Ya dije que lo siento!

-Pues no es suficiente Sonata

-Que mas quieres que haga, incluso Adagio entendió y fue comprensiva

-Si, pero siempre eres tan torpe, ¡solo te pasan estas cosas a ti! -Respondió Aria, mas molesta que hace un momento

-Es... es que no f..fue mi culpa -dijo Sonata mientras se sentaba en el piso, claramente triste por los comentarios de Aria -Y no soy torpe Aria

-Claro que si lo eres, esto que te paso lo demuestra, sin contar lo que isiste en ese karaoke, te dijimos que no fueras, pero tu solo nos ignoraste, y solo conseguiste humillarte mas, eso demuestra lo torpe y rara que eres -dijo Aria perdiendo la paciencia

-Aria y..yo, y..yo, eres tan cruel conmigo -dijo Sonata, soltando lágrimas, los comentarios de Aria habían llegado muy lejos, lastimando los sentimientos de Sonata

-Sonata... susurró Aria mientras veía como sonata estaba santada, a punto de romper en llanto, nunca la había visto así, esto hiso que Aria sintiera por primera vez, lo mucho que pueden herir las palabras, y pudo darse cuenta que había ido muy lejos esta vez -Lo siento... -terminó Aria, con un tono de arrepentimiento en su voz, despues de eso se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en el hombro de Sonata

-Que quieres Aria -respondió tristemente Sonata

-Yo, yo creo que me pase un poco al desirte todas esas cosas, el punto es que en verdad lo siento, sabes que tengo un carácter muy amargado, pero creo que debí contenerme y tratar de entenderte como Adagio lo iso -terminó de decir Aria, tratando de entender a Sonata, y para arreglar las cosas con su amiga

-No te preocupes Aria -respondió Sonata mientras le ensañaba una sonrisa a Aria, aun con sus ojos brillosos, sin embargo, Sonata pudo sentir que las palabras que dijo Aria eran sinceras, esta le regreso la sonrisa

-Hay que esperar a Adagio, no creo que tarde mucho -dijo nuevamente Aria mientras se paraba y se recargaba sobre la puerta, Sonata solo asintió con su cabeza y se quedo sentada esperando a su líder.

Mientras tanto, el ascensor habia llegado hasta su destino, de el salio rapidamente Adagio y se dirigio hacia la administracion del edificio, la cual estaba completamente vacia, algo que no era raro considerando que aun era algo temprano y la mayoria de gente estaba en la escuela o en el trabajo.

Adagio se acerco a la persona que estaba atendiendo la recepcion rapidamente

-Buenos dias, quisiera que me dieran una copia de las llaves del departamento 15-H -pidio Adagio esperando que no fuera muy tardado

-¡Claro!, solo tienes que llenar una pequeña hoja, indicando las causas del por que requieres una nueva copia de las llaves, despues de eso se te podra dar la llave inmediatamente -contesto con una voz muy servicial la recepcionista, la cual iba vestida con un uniforme formal, y su cabello era color azul celeste, Adagio nunca habia visto a esa persona en la recepcion, por lo que pudo suponer que era nueva, tampoco pudo ver cual era su nombre, sin embargo esto no le importaba a Adagio

-Gracias -respondió Adagio, agarrando una carpeta de apuntes -Muy bien, veamos, ¿motivó de la petición?... perdida de las llaves anteriores -susurraba Adagio mientras apuntaba lo que le habían pedido -Listó, señorita, ya apunte lo que me pidió -dijo Adagio regresandole la carpeta a la recepcionista

-Muchas gracias, en un momento le doy su llave

-Si, gracias -Respondió Adagio

-¿Me dijiste que tu habitación era la 15-H, cierto?

-Asi es... -Respondió Adagio, la cual tuvo que esperar 10 minutos hasta que la recepsionista encontraba la llave de su habitación

-Listó, aquí tiene, que pase un excelente día -contestó la recepcionista en un tono alegre, mientras le entregaba la nueva llave a Adagio

-Igualmente -respondió Adagio lo mas gentilmente que pudo agarrando la llave, una vez que agarro la llave, salio corriendo hacia el elevador, deseando poder estar por fin dentro de su hogar

-Esperó que Aria no haya matado a Sonata, conociendolas, empezaron a pelear en el momento en que me fui -pensó en voz alta Adagio, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver cuando salio del ascensor que sus dos compañeras estaban tranquilamente esperando a que regresara, sin ningún tipo de discusión, esto calmo un poco a Adagio

-¡Tardaste demasiado Adagio! -reclamó inmediatamente Aria

-El asunto de la llave se llevo mas tiempo del esperado, agradece que fui a solucionar el problema de Sonata, no creo que ella hubiera podido solucionarlo sola -Respondió de mal humor Adagio, mientras señalaba a Sonata que estaba sentada en el suelo, la cual solo se limito a sonreír nerviosamente

-Muy bien, que estamos esperando, entremos por fin a la casa

-Estoy en eso Aria, no seas una pesada -Contestó Adagio al mismo tiempo que metía la llave en la cerradura, cuando por fin abrieron la puerta, se sintió como si hubieran llegado al paraíso mismo

-¡POR FIN! -exclamaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo

-Iré a dormir -dijo inmediatamente Aria, la cual seguía de mal humor por todo lo que paso, corriendo hacia una puerta que tenia varios carteles de prohibida la entrada, y escrito en tinta roja el nombre de Aria

-Yo necesito sentarme -dijo Sonata la cual se dejo caer totalmente en el sillón de la sala

-Tengo que tomar un baño -dijo inmediatamente Adagio, dirigiéndose hacia el baño de la casa, estaba demasiado estresada y un buen baño era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos Adagio -No me molesten por tonterías -indicó Adagio, Sonata solo asintió mientras seguía en su estado de comfort en el sillón, el cual era como una nube en esos momentos para Sonata

-Sii, ¡por fin en casa! -alcanzó a decir sonata antes de caer rendida a causa del sueño


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Una noticia inesperada.**

Estaban las Dazzling en aquel escenario, las Rainbooms estaban derrotadas y ya nada podían hacer para evitar que todos en ese mundo las adoraran

-¿Pero que es esto? - dijo Adagio al ver que tanto Sonata como Aria se convertían en agua, cerro los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos estaba siendo tragada por decenas de personas que inmediatamente se convertían en agua, poco a poco estaba empezando a hundirse en el mar que se había generado casi de la nada -No, noo, esto no puede pasarme, por que pasa esto, v..voy a morir ahogada... ¡Noooo! - termino de decir Adagio mientras lo poco que quedaba de ella era tragado por aquella marea.

-No, no, ¡Aaaaa! -gritó Adagio abriendo los ojos, se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse sana y salva en la bañera donde, al parecer, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida

- Uff, ¿Fue solo un sueño? -se pregunto a si misma Adagio mientras se recuperaba de aquel susto -Genial, lo que me faltaba, quedarme dormida en la bañera,hubiera sido mejor morir ahogada que estar aquí sin poderes -dijo para ella misma Adagio mientras se preparaba para salir de la bañera -Mejor salgo de aquí rápido, ya estoy como una pasa -terminó de decir Adagio, estar por tanto tiempo dentro del agua la había arrugado de las manos y los pies.

Despues de haber salido de aquella bañera y ponerse una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, Adagio salio del baño y camino tranquilamente hacia su cuarto el cual tenia en la puerta una imagen del collar que antes usaba para absorber energía, tuvo que abrir la puerta silenciosamente para evitar despertar a Sonata que se encontraba en el sillón durmiendo.

"Sonata tiene una atracción extraña por aquel sillón" pensó Adagio al entrar a su habitación, se cambio rápidamente con su habitual ropa y se sentó en su cama a reflexionar sobre su situación

-¿Ahora que haremos?, ya no tenemos poderes... ¿soló nos queda acostumbrarnos a una vida común y corriente? -pensó en voz alta Adagio, que aun no aceptaba que un grupo de chicas hubieran podido derrotarlas -No, esto no me puede estar pasando, no puedo pensar en nada que podamos hacer para recuperar nuestros poderes, creo que no me queda nada mas que aceptar la realidad... pfff... -terminó de decir Adagio mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, sabia que no había nada que hacer para recuperar aquellos cristales, pero la idea de vivir como personas normales le daba dolor de cabeza, mientras se perdía en los numerosos pensamientos que la abordaban rápidamente, Adagio no pudo mas y sucumbió ante el sueño, quedándose dormida nuevamente.

Adagio despertó y pudo darse cuenta que apenas estaba anochesiendo, se sentó en la cama y prendió una lampara que tenia en una pequeña encimera a lado de la cama, se quedo allí un rato en lo que bostezaba, se estiraba y se tallaba los ojos

-¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido? -dijo en voz baja mientras volteaba a ver un reloj digital que tenia en una pequeña repisa -Son las 7:00 de la noche, me sorprende que aun se vea un poco de luz en las calles -mencionó Adagio mientras veía por la ventana de su cuarto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando oyó como un gran escandalo estaba ocurriendo fuera de su cuarto

-Uuggh, ¡Esas dos deben de estar pelando nuevamente! -dijo Adagio mientras se levantaba para salir a calmar las cosas un poco

-¡Pero que demonios esta pasando aqui! -dijo Adagio al momento de abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Aria sosteniendo con una mano un envase de gelatina de chocolate, mientras que con su mano libre detenía la cabeza de Sonata la cual trataba de arrebatarle la gelatina

-¡Aria robo mi gelatina! -dijo inmediatamente Sonata la cual estiraba sus brazos lo mas que podía para alcanzar el envase

-¡Claro que no!, la encontré en la nevera, y el que lo encuentra se lo queda -contestó Aria para defenderse de los berrinches de Sonata

-¡Todos saben que el chocolate es mi favorito!

-¿Cómo sabes que a mi no me gusta también Sonata?

-Por que eres una amargada y el chocolate es para las personas divertidas -respondió Sonata

-¡Que dijiste! -contestó inmediatamente Aria, para ella era muy molesto que le dijeran amargada o antisocial, este comentario de Sonata causo que Aria le quitara la mano de su cabeza haciendo que inevitablemente cayera al suelo debido al impulso que traía Sonata

-Ustedes dos no tienen remedio -mencionó Adagio, la cual solo estaba disfrutando de la escenita que hacían las dos chicas, Aria solo hizo una mueca de pocos amigos, mientras Sonata se levantaba, sus ojos estaban desorbitados por el golpe que se había dado en el suelo

-Dile que me regrese mi gelatina Adagio -dijo Sonata inmediatamente al levantarse

-Pfff... Aria, solo dale su gelatina y dejala de molestar

-¿Por que soy yo la que siempre la molesta?, ella también empieza

-Claro que no, tu solo te la pasas en mi contr...

-¡Ya callense de una vez! -interrumpió Adagio, la pequeña pelea de las dos chicas estaba comenzando a molestarle -Aria dale de una vez ese envase, Sonata a cambio hará la cena para nosotras, ¿cierto Sonata? -volteó a ver Adagio a Sonata, aunque era muy torpe y despistada, era la única que sabia cocinar de las tres

-Cierto, les haré de comer, pero quiero mi gelatina a cambio -dijo Sonata con un tono de berrinche en su voz

-Aasshh... esta bien toma tu tonta gelatina, de todos modos el chocolate es para perdedores -se defendio con estas palabras Aria al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el envase de gelatina a Sonata

-¡Sabia que no te gustaba el chocolate! -dijo Sonata con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, Adagio solto una pequeña risa burlona al ver que habian descubierto a Aria, esta ultima solo cruzo los brazos y fue a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina

-Muy bien ire a cocinar, en un momento tendre preparada la cena -dijo felizmente Sonata mientras iba a preparar los ingredientes que usaria.

Adagio tomo un lugar en la mesa junto a Aria

-¿Ya pensaste como recuperar nuestros poderes Adagio?

-No se me ocurre nada Aria, nunca nos habia pasado algo como esto y la verd...

-Aaggh, ¿Osea que no podemos hacer nada?

-Todo indica que no, y aunque me moleste admitirlo creo que debemos hacernos a la idea de que ahora solo somos chicas normales

-Espera... ¿Estás diciendo que nos tenemos que rendir?, eso no Adagio, hemos logrado muchas cosas como para votar todo a la basura...

-¿Que hemos logrado Aria?, no lo puedes ver todavía, ya no tenemos nada, lo que logramos ya se fue a la basura -dijo fríamente Adagio al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer los fragmentos de cristal enfrente de Aria, esta ultima solo miro hacia los fragmentos y despues bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, sabia perfectamente lo que Adagio decía, solo que era muy difícil de aceptar

-Desearía ser como Sonata en estos momentos -mencionó Aria volteando a ver a Sonata, la cual parecía completamente normal y se mostraba indiferente a la situación tan mala que estaban pasando

-Sonata no lo aparenta, pero también debe ser duro para ella saber que no tiene magia, despues de todo es una sirena como nosotras -respondió Adagio adivinando los pensamientos de Aria, Adagio no se equivocaba, Sonata sabia muy bien lo que estaba pasando y también le estaba costando adaptarse al echo de no tener magia ni poderes. Despues de un rato Sonata tenia lista la comida

-Muy bien chicas, esta listo -dijo Sonata al tiempo que les entregaba dos platos a cada una, uno tenia sopa de fideos, el otro tenia un guisado de carne en salsa

-Gracias -contestaron al unisono las otras dos chicas, que empezaron a comer inmediatamente, Sonata se sentó junto a ellas con sus respectivos platos.

Las Dazzlings permanecieron en silencio durante toda la cena, no tenían muchos temas de los cuales hablar y cada una estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, Sonata fue la primera en romper el silencio

-¿Qué haremos ahora Adagio?

-Mmm... no lo se todavía, creo que lo único que nos queda es empezar a acostumbrarnos a una vida común y corriente -dijo Adagio, estas palabras eran demasiado difíciles de aceptar para todas las Dazzlings, sin embargo ni Aria, ni Sonata dijeron nada, solo asintieron en silencio, sabían que discutir por eso no valdría la pena.

Seguían sentadas en la mesa todas las chicas, hasta que un ruido en la puerta las saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Quien estará tocando tan tarde? -dijo de mal humor Aria, al mismo tiempo que se paraba para abrir la puerta

-No lo se, pero es un poco tarde para que haya alguien tocando la puerta -contestó Adagio parándose junto con Sonata para ver quien era.

Cuando Aria abrió la puerta se encontraron enfrente de ellas con una chica, tenia un uniforme de cartera y cabello rubio, sin embargo, lo que mas llamaba la atención de esta chica eran sus curiosos ojos bizcos, Adagio y las demás Dazzling sabían perfectamente quien era esta peculiar chica

-¿Derpy?, que haces aquí tan tarde... mejor dicho, como supiste donde vivíamos -dijo sorprendida Adagio de ver a Derpy en la puerta de su departamento

-Vine a entregarle una carta a Adagio Dazzle, la dirección me la dio la directora Celestia -contestó felizmente Derpy, la cual había sacado una carta de una pequeña bolsa y se la entrego a Aria

-¿Una carta? -dijo Adagio viendo la carta que tenia en las manos Aria, recordaba que había dado los datos de su casa en la inscripción a la escuela -Cómo sea, gracias Derpy, nos vemos luego -terminó de decir Adagio mientras cerraban la puerta y se despedían de Derpy la cual se fue inmediatamente despues de entregar la carta

¿Que crees que diga esa carta? -preguntó con curiosidad Sonata a su líder

-No tengo idea, pero pronto sabremos de que se trata -contestó Adagio, Aria rápidamente dejo la carta en la mesa para que pudieran verla todas, la carta tenia el sello de Canterlot High y estaba firmada por la directora Celestia

-Que esperas Adagio, ¡Abrela de una vez! -dijo malhumorada Aria

-Voy, voy, cielos eres muy pesada Aria -respondió Adagio lanzándole una amenazadora mirada a Aria, la cual solo se cruzo de brazos.

Adagio procedió a abrir la carta e inmediatamente comenzó a leerla

-Para Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk:

"_Queridas estudiantes, despues de lo ocurrido en la final de la batalla de bandas, nos dimos cuenta de todo el alboroto que habían causado, sin contar que supimos que nos habían metido en un hechizo para controlarnos, gracias a las Rainbooms y a Sunset Shimmer todo se resolvió a tiempo, sin embargo me vi en la necesidad de escribir esta carta, debido a que despues de que acabo todo, ustedes desaparecieron del escenario y no pudimos encontrarlas, al igual que con Sunset Shimmer estoy segura que ustedes tres se merecen una segunda oportunidad, por esta razón aunque causaron un mal en la escuela, tienen una responsabilidad que cumplir como estudiantes de Canterlot High, por este medio extendió una invitación para que ustedes tres puedan presentarse mañana día martes, a su primer día oficial de clases, les doy mi palabra que no serán castigadas por ningún maestro o trabajador de la escuela por sus acciones cometidas, aunque tendrán que recuperar la confianza de los demás estudiantes hacia ustedes, estoy absolutamente segura que podrán encontrar una segunda oportunidad al igual que Sunset Shimmer lo hizo, y podrán tener amistades que las ayudaran a dejar a un lado todas sus ambiciones y deseo de poder que les hacen tanto mal a ustedes, si se rehusan a aceptar esto, no pasa nada, pero seria una lastima que el dueño del departamento que adquirieron supiera la forma que usaron para convencerlo de cederles una habitación gratis, sin mas que decir y esperando verlas mañana en el horario normal de clases, deseandoles un buen día, se despide la Directora Celestia de Canterlot High."_

Cuando Adagio termino de leer toda la carta las tres Dazzlings tardaron un poco de tiempo en procesar toda la información que habían leído

-¡QUEEE! -Gritaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo

-Esto no puede ser, quiere que volvamos a esa estúpida escuela -mencionó con enojo Aria

-Lo único que me sorprende es que Celestia haya tenido el valor para amenazarnos... -dijo Adagio mientras releía la parte de la carta que, claramente amenazaba a las chicas: _"seria una lastima que el dueño del departamento que adquirieron supiera la forma que usaron para convencerlo..."_

-Eso no es una invitación, es mas una obligación -dijo Adagio mientras hacia una mirada de derrota

-¿Entonces que haremos Adagio? -preguntó en total calma Sonata, la cual tenia toda la cara llena de chocolate y junto a ella se encontraba un envase vació de gelatina

-No tenemos opción, mañana tendremos que regresar a Canterlot High -dijo de mala gana Adagio mientras le limpiaba la cara con una servilleta a Sonata -Lo único que nos falta es que nos quedemos sin casa, y no pienso correr el riesgo solo por no ir a la tonta escuela

-Lo que nos faltaba, que molesto es todo esto

-Deja de quejarte Aria, consideralo una buena oportunidad para distraernos o acaso ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? -respondió Adagio la cual veía que Aria no tenia ningún comentario para defenderse

-Entonces esta decidido, mañana iremos de regreso a Canterlot High, tampoco estoy muy feliz por eso, pero no tenemos opción -terminó de decir Adagio mientras veía a sus compañeras, Aria solo asintió de mala gana, Sonata seguía perdida en su gelatina, que, aunque el envase estaba vació seguía tratando de dejarlo completamente limpio, Sonata volteo a ver a su líder con su cara otra vez llena de chocolate, asintió gentilmente y siguió con su gelatina de chocolate, Adagio se llevo una mano a su cara, deseando no tener dos compañeras tan tontas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos :33**

**aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo jajaja ._./**

**Estuve un poco acupado la semana anterior debido a que tuve un torneo de basket y ya saben todo eso de fiestas y cosas asi xD... sin contar que tuve que hacer malestas para ir a mi casa con mi familia por navidad (estoy en una escuela que tiene internado asi que vivo alli :$ jaja ) asi que eso me quito mucho tiempo, una disculpa si no actualizo rapido, tratare de subir un capitulo por semana o dos dependiendo del tiempo :33.**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios, me encanta que les este gustando este fanfic :), tambien muchas gracias a los que me han dejado varias sugerencias que sin duda tratare de tomar en cuenta. Ahora si los dejo con el capitulo, espero que les guste! **

**Capitulo 5: Canterlot High**

Se encontraba amaneciendo en la ciudad, el sol apenas se empezaba a asomar y las personas salían a hacer sus actividades cotidianas, sin embargo, para tres chicas era el inicio de un día muy diferente para ellas.

-Aaggh, Sonata ¡Sal de una maldita vez del baño -decía una molesta Aria mientras tocaba la puerta del baño -¡Llevas dentro mas de media hora!

-¡Solo dame un momento Aria!, mi flequillo no se acomoda bien -sé excuso Sonata desde adentro del baño

-Eso no me interesa Sonata, ¡Necesito entrar al baño! -insistió Aria tocando con mas fuerza la puerta

-No puedo, sabes que necesito acomodarme mi cabello, es muy importante

-¡Claro que no Sonata!, necesito que salgas de una buena vez de allí, ¡ya no aguanto! -dijo Aria cambiando su tono de voz enfadado a uno de urgencia al tiempo que empezaba a dar pequeños saltitos para contener las ganas de ir al baño

-Espera, ya casi, ya casi -Decía Sonata tratando de apurarse lo mas que podía, se veía en el espejo, y podía ver que ya casi quedaba bien su flequillo -Aguanta solo un poco mas Aria

-Aassh ¡No puede ser!

-¿Pero que demonios pasa aquí? -dijo Adagio saliendo de la cocina con un plato de cereal en su mano -¿No puede haber un día en el que estén en paz ustedes dos?

-Lo estaré cuando Sonata salga de ese lugar, ¡Necesito entrar urgentemente!

-Eso te pasa por despertarte tarde Aria, te dije que tenias que despertar antes que Sonata, sabes como se pone cuando se arregla su cabello -contestó Adagio a su compañera

-¡Listooo! -dijo Sonata saliendo del baño, con su cabello completamente igual a como lo traía siempre

-¡Tardaste tanto para eso! -dijo enojada Aria, pensando que se había tenido que esperar tanto solo por eso -Aassh olvidalo, tengo que entrar -terminó de decir Aria entrando rápidamente al baño apartando a Sonata de la puerta de un empujón

-Gracias a su tonto circo mañanero llegaremos tarde a Canterlot High -dijo Adagio con un tono normal en su voz

-¡No puede ser! Es nuestro primer día, no podemos llegar tarde -dijo Sonata en tono nervioso y apresurado -¡Aria tienes que salir del baño ahora mismo! -terminó de decir Sonata volteandose a la puerta del baño y tocando desesperadamente

-¡Controlate Sonata! -dijo Adagio agarrando a Sonata y deteniendo su alocada reacción -Eso no nos importa demasiado, mientras mas tiempo tardemos en ir a esa estúpida escuela mejor -dijo Adagio con un tono de molestia en su voz, debido a la situación en la que estaban metidas

-Aaaaaa, tienes razón, bueno iré a sentarme -dijo Sonata cambiando de humor extrañamente mas rápido de lo que muchos pueden hacerlo, inmediatamente fue a sentarse a su sillón favorito

-Eres tan rara Sonata -Susurró para ella misma Adagio, que fue a sentarse a lado de Sonata, solamente esperando a Aria para poder irse a la escuela

-Muy bien chicas podemos irnos -dijo Aria con mucha tranquilidad mientras salia del baño -Me siento mucho mas aliviada ahora que ya entre al baño -terminó de decir Aria al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Sonata con una mirada seria

-Muy bien entonces vamos, estamos retrasadas por unos 10 minutos, pero no importa mucho eso -les dijo Adagio a sus dos compañeras, mientras agarraba las llaves y se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida, las otras chicas solo asintieron y siguieron a su líder -Creo que me quedare esta vez la llave yo, no quiero que pase otro accidente -dijo Adagio recordando lo que paso con Sonata

Las tres chicas salieron de su casa y se dirigieron tranquilamente hasta la estación de autobuses

-Creo que nunca habíamos salido tan temprano en todo el tiempo desde que estamos en este mundo -mencionó Aria mientras veía que unos pocos rayos de luz del sol caían en el suelo

-Eso es porque nunca habíamos tenido necesidad de hacer este tipo de actividades Aria -respondió Adagio

-Adagio ¿Crees que estemos bien en Canterlot High? -preguntó Aria cambiando de tema -Después de todo lo que paso, es seguro que los estudiantes estarán enojados con nosotras

-Eso no me interesa Aria, lo que importa es darle el gusto a la tonta de Celestia, aparte unos cuantos estudiantes molestos no creo que sean problema para ti, o acaso ¿Tienes miedo? -respondió Adagio mirando retadoramente a Aria

-Claro que no tengo miedo, solo lo decía por Sonata, tal vez no aguante la presión -contestó Aria defendiéndose de la pregunta de Adagio, esta ultima solo lanzo una mirada de duda hacia Aria

-Vamos chicas el autobus llego -dijo Sonata felizmente mientras caminaba seguida de sus dos compañera hacia el autobus.

Las Dazzling subieron y se sentaron rápidamente, el trayecto fue completamente tranquilo, las tres chicas no dijeron nada en el camino y solo le limitaron a ver a todas las personas que subían y bajaban hacia diferentes destinos, Adagio particularmente se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver cuanta actividad podía haber en las mañanas, la gente iba y venia con rapidez, eso era algo nuevo para ella y sus compañeras.

Paso el tiempo y las tres chicas pudieron ver claramente su destino, cuando llegaron Adagio toco el timbre del autobus y las tres chicas bajaron enfrente de la escuela

-Bueno, estamos de nuevo aquí chicas -dijo sin ganas Adagio que miraba otra vez mas Canterlot High -No esperaba volver a esta patética escuela otra vez -terminó de decir Adagio

-Yo tampoco, ¡No puede ser, esto es tan molesto! -contestó Aria cruzándose de brazos

-Ya estamos aquí chicas, solo acabemos con esto... no creo que sea tan malo -Dijo nuevamente Adagio, sus compañeras asintieron y empezaron a caminar hasta que una voz bastante conocida las interrumpió

-¡Chicas!, me alegra que pudieron venir a la escuela -dijo la directora Celestia mientras bajaba de su auto junto a ellas -Estoy completamente segura que no se arrepentirán de haber tomado esta decisión

-Si usted lo dice -contestó furiosa Aria, tratando de contener su enojo

-Dejemonos de tonterías celestia -contestó Adagio, claramente molesta, algo que Celestia se tomo con sorpresa -Es ridículo que nos digas eso como si hubiera sido nuestra elección, claramente usaste un chantaje para obligarnos a venir -terminó de decir Adagio refiriéndose a la pequeña amenaza de la directora en su carta

-Oh, te refieres a la carta, bueno creo que debían tener una pequeña motivación para venir a la escuela

-Eso no es motivación, eso es un chantaje, claramente nos querías obligar a venir -dijo desde atrás Sonata, lo cual dejo sorprendidas a sus dos compañeras, eran muy pocas las veces que Sonata decía algo lógico -¿Que?, no me miren así, no soy tan tonta, ¡Oooh una mariposa! -dijo Sonata mirando a sus amigas y despues corriendo tras la mariposa

-Bueno al menos lo intento -dijo Adagio rascándose la cabeza y regresando con la directora de la escuela -Sin embargo como Sonata dice, nos obligaste a venir, ahora que ya estamos aquí no nos hacemos responsables de nuestras actitudes

-Como les dije en la carta, nadie de las instalaciones les dirá nada, pero creo que se darán cuenta ustedes mismas que cambiar de actitud es muy bueno a veces

-¡No nos quieras manipular Celetia! -contestó agresivamente Aria, la cual no se pudo contener mas -Tal vez con tus alumnos o esa patética de Sunset Shimmer funciona, pero con nosotras no, no podrás hacer nada para cambiar nuestra forma de ser

-Lo siento Celestia -dijo tranquilamente Adagio -Pero tus palabras no nos cambiaran como a los demás, nosotras sabemos muy bien el arte del engaño, y el tuyo es patético -terminó de decir Adagio, Celestia se empezó a poner nerviosa, no sabia que las Dazzlings reaccionarían así, y ciertamente eran mejores en las palabras que ella

-Vámonos chicas, aquí se esta poniendo un poco tenso el ambiente -dijo Adagio chasqueando los dedos e inmediatamente Aria y Sonata siguieron a su líder

-Esto sera mas difícil de lo que creí -susurró la directora Celestia mientras miraba como las Dazzlings caminaban hacia la entrada -Oh, ¡antes de que se vayan chicas! -dijo Celestia llamando la atención de las tres chicas nuevamente

-¿Ahora que es lo que quiere? -dijo Adagio lo mas amable que pudo

-Creo que les tengo que comentar el caso especial de la alumna Sonata Dusk en la escuela -dijo la directora sacando su celular para mirar unas notas que tenia allí

-¿Caso especial? -dijo Sonata confundida

-Asi es querida alumna, debido a tu extraño comportamiento tendrás que tomar una clase extra -repondió Celestia, aun mirando su celular

-¡Espera! -interrumpió Adagio -Ninguna de nosotras se va a separar en esta estúpida escuela

-Claro que no lo harán, verán, ustedes tres entraran a las mismas clases, sin embargo, su clase tendrá una hora libre antes de la comida, entonces Sonata tendrá que entrar a una clase extra durante la hora libre -explicó la directora Celestia a las tres chicas

-¿Por que tengo que entrar a una clase extra? -dijo todavía confundida Sonata -No quiero entrar si Adagio y Aria no están

-No te preocupes Sonata -contestó Celestia amablemente -Es por un corto tiempo, pero esta clase te ayudara debido a tu extraña manera de ser

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -respondió Aria inmediatamente

-Creo que se dieron cuenta que su compañera es un poco... extraña -dijo Celestia, tanto Aria como Adagio sabían a que se referia -En Canterlot High tenemos alumnos parecidos o que simplemente es difícil que se comporten de manera normal, esta clase es para ayudarlos a que no se retrasen en sus materias, creo que entenderán que esto es solo para ayudar a Sonata

-Esta bien, Sonata entrara a esa clase -contestó Adagio -Pero solo si ella esta de acuerdo -terminó de decir Adagio volteando a ver a Sonata esperando una respuesta de ella

-Yo...yo... esta bien entrare a la clase extra -dijo finalmente Sonata con su cotidiana sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Perfecto!, me alegra que aceptaras, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de entrar a esa clase, ahora si me disculpan chicas, tengo que ir a mi oficina -terminó la directora Celestia de decir y se fue rápidamente, las Dazzling se quedaron paradas por un momento

-Muy bien chicas terminemos con esto, entremos de una vez -dijo Adagio caminando hacia la entrada principal junto con Sonata y Aria.

Al momento de abrir las puertas de la entrada principal, muchos se detuvieron a ver quien había entrado, no tardo para que varios murmullos inundaran la escuela, desde miradas de rencor hasta de miedo pudieron apreciar las Dazzlings hacia ellas

-Aaggh, esto es tan molesto Adagio, todos se nos quedan mirando -dijo de mal humor Aria, mientras volteaba a ver aun grupo de chicas, las cuales se fueron asustadas despues de que Aria las mirara amenazadoramente

-No se preocupen chicas, la mayoría nos miran con terror, esto sera mas fácil de aguantar de lo que espere -contestó Adagio recargándose en un casillero

-Miren chicas, es Sunset Shimmer -dijo Sonata señalando la puerta principal, por la cual había entrado Sunset Shimmer -¡Y se dirige hacia nosotras! -terminó de decir Sonata saltando hacia un bote de basura para esconderse

-Uuggh, Sonata ahora no te escondas -dijo Adagio llevándose una mano a la cara, mientras Aria la sacaba del bote rápidamente

-¿Entonces no entendí el juego de la ultima vez?

-No era un juego, lo que pas... ¿Sabes que?... olvidalo Sonata -terminó de decir Adagio, sabia que aun así no entendería Sonata, esta ultima solo lanzo una mirada de duda

-Sunset Shimmer se llevara una sorpresa cuando nos vea aqui -mencionó Aria con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sunset se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, sin embargo, para su mala suerte las Dazzlings estaban paradas enfrente de su casillero

-No puede ser -susurró Sunset, tenia que meter unos libros y no podía pasarse de largo, sin contar que la noticia de que las Dazzlings habían regresado había asustado un poco a Sunset

-Disculpen, ¿Me podrían dar permiso? -les dijo Sunset con voz tímida a las tres chicas -tengo que meter mis libros

-¡Por supuesto! -contestó Adagio con malicia -No te preocupes Sunset Shimmer, no era nuestra intención -terminó de decir Adagio mientras se apartaba del casillero junto con las otras dos chicas -Por cierto, no creas que se nos a olvidado el acto que tu y tus patéticas amigas realizaron esa noche -susurró Adagio acercándose a Sunset, esta ultima sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo debido a lo que acababa de escuchar, Adagio se alejo de allí, mientras que Aria y Sonata golpearon a propósito a Sunset al pasar junto a ella, haciendo que cayera al suelo, Sunset solo agacho la cabeza y empezó a recoger sus libros del suelo, no podía dejar de pensar en que pasaría ahora que las Dazzlings habian vuelto

-Sunset Shimmer es tan delicada -dijo Aria entre pequeñas risas

-Creo que al final la escuela no es tan mala -dijo Sonata también entre pequeñas risas

-Creo que tienes razón Sonata -mencionó Adagio mirando como Sunset se levantaba para abrir su casillero -Todo esto de la escuela no esta nada mal -terminó de decir Adagio

-¿Ahora que hacemos Adagio? -dijo infantilmente Sonata, mientras veía como Derpy pasaba alegremente por el pasillo, Sonata pudo notar que traía varios muffins en su mochila, inmediatamente desapareció y apareció nuevamente agarrando los muffins y empezando a comerselos

-¿Como hiciste eso? -mencionó Adagio, sorpendida de la forma en que su tonta compañera había echo eso -bueno, no importa, esperaremos el timbre de inicio de clases, es lo único que nos queda -terminó de decir Adagio, Aria asintió con una inusual sonrisa en su cara, probablemente debido a lo que paso con Sunset Shimmer, Sonata asintió también, seguía comiéndose los muffins de Derpy, así las Dazzlings habían llegado nuevamente a Canterlot High y solo esperaban el sonido del timbre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos :3!**

**Antes que nada, lamento mucho no poder actualizar tan rapido como quisiera, pero varios asuntos personales me quitan tiempo, sin contar que pronto tendre que regresar a la escuela T.T... Entonces aprovecho estas fechas para estar con mi familia antes de regresar al campus, espero que lo entiendan :DD.**

**Pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir mas y actualizar pronto, bueno sin mas les dejo con capitulo y espero que les guste mucho ._./**

**Y espero que hayan tenido una increible navidad y un buen año nuevo :33**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Problemas y Alegrías.<strong>

Las Dazzlings siguieron paradas cerca del casillero de Sunset Shimmer, viendo burlonamente a esta ultima hasta que el sonido del timbre escolar las distrajo

-Es hora de entrar a clases, ¡Vamos chicas! -dijo Adagio mientras empezaba a caminar seguida de Aria y Sonata

-Vaya ya era hora, comenzaba a aburrirme, esto es tan molesto -dijo amargamente Aria, Adagio no se molesto en contestar, puesto que ya sabia el pésimo carácter de Aria.

-¿Que clase nos toca? -pregunto felizmente Sonata, la cual seguía comiendo muffins

-Según esta cosa -respondió Adagio sacando una hoja doblada, la cual tenia las clases que tomarían las tres chicas -Nos toca la clase de arte

-¿Es considerado una cosa tan tonta como arte una clase? -respondió Aria de mal humor

-No empieces Aria, esto es parte de la escuela, mejor ve el lado agradable

-Cual lado agradable, no tiene ninguno -volvió a contestar Aria cruzando los brazos

-¡Claro que hay un lado agradable a todo esto!, miren les explico -dijo Adagio de mala gana al ver que Aria y Sonata no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que su líder trataba de decirles -No tenemos nuestros poderes como la ultima vez, pero podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para molestar a los pobres estudiantes de esta tonta escuela -termino de decir Adagio con una sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que Aria y Sonata le regresaban la misma sonrisa

-Eso me agrada mas Adagio -dijo maliciosamente Aria.

Las tres chicas siguieron su camino por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que encontraron el salón de arte, al momento de entrar pudieron darse cuenta que el maestro no había llegado, pero los estudiantes que se encontraban en el salón tenían una expresión de sorpresa al ver a las Dazzlings entrar, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de las tres chicas fue el ver a una chica de cabello morado que estaba sentada en la primera fila hasta delante, la cual miraba con la boca abierta a las tres chicas

-¿Como es posible que estén aquí? -pensó la chica rápidamente -Esta bien, controlate Rarity, ya no tienen sus cristales o esas cosas, ¿Son inofensivas cierto? -seguía pensando Rarity tratando de calmarse -La directora Celestia debe tener bueno motivos para aceptarlas de nuevo, ¿Pero si quieren vengarse conmigo por lo que paso en la batalla de bandas?... Oouu si tan solo alguna de mis amigas estuviera en esta clase...

-Miren chicas, al parecer estamos en la misma clase de una integrante de las Rainbooms -dijo entre pequeñas risas Adagio

-Creo que después de todo estar en esta clase no estará tan mal -respondió Aria animadamente. Las Dazzlings empezaron a acercarse a Rarity con normalidad

-¡Nooo!, vienen para acá -volvió a pensar Rarity al ver que las tres chicas caminaban hacia ella -Esta bien, esta bien, tu puedes soportar esto Rarity

-¡Pero si es una de las Rainbooms!, disculpa Rarity, ¿Podemos ocupar estos asientos? -dijo Adagio sacando de sus pensamientos a Rarity mientras señalaba tres asientos que, desafortunadamente rodeaban el lugar de Rarity

-Cla... Claro, tomen asiento con confianza -respondió nerviosa Rarity, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo con si refinado tono de voz

-Muchas gracias, vamos chicas tomemos asiento mientras el profesor llega -respondió Adagio mientras ella junto a sus dos compañeras se sentaban en los asientos, Rarity seguía nerviosa viendo como las Dazzlings se sentaban y se preparaba mentalmente por si trataban de hacerle algo

-Adagio, ¿tenemos los materiales que están escritos en el pizarra? -pregunto de repente Sonata

-¿Se traen materiales a la escuela? -dijo Aria confusa

-No lo se, nunca había venido a una escuela en este mundo antes -respondió Adagio a sus dos compañeras -De todos modos no creo que sea importante traer lápices, borrador y reglas -termino de decir Adagio mientras leía algunas cosas que estaban escritas en la pizarra

-¿Y si nos regaña el profesor por no traer eso? -pregunto Sonata asustada

-Siempre eres tan miedosa Sonata -dijo burlonamente Aria

-¡Claro que no! Solo lo decía por ti, como eres de lo peor, te puedes asustar rápidamente -contesto Sonata cruzando los brazos para imitar a Aria

-¡Esa es mi línea! -dijo Aria despeinando a Sonata, inmediatamente Sonata respondió apretándole una mejilla a Aria, empezando así una usual pequeña pelea entre las dos. Rarity aprovecho la oportunidad para tratar de alejar distancia entre ella y las Dazzlings hasta que un comentario la interrumpió

-Además, es tan tonto que nos regañe el profesor, la clase de arte es una estupidez -dijo Aria apartando las manos de Sonata para sobarse la mejilla, sin embargo este comentario no paso desapercibido por la chica de cabello morado

-¿Como te atreves a decir que el arte es una tontería? -menciono Rarity volteando a ver a Aria, esta ultima solo sonrió maliciosamente

-Lo digo por que es cierto, este tipo de clases no deberían estar como materia en una escuela, es tan aburrido y tonto que no vale la pena -respondió Aria mirando retadoramente a Rarity, la cual estaba indignada por aquellos comentarios

-¡No puedo creer que digas eso¡ -contesto rápidamente la modista, Aria volteo a ver a Adagio la cual tenia una mirada de malicia, Rarity había caído en el juego sin darse cuenta

-Escuchame bien...este...

-Aria -dijo la chica calmadamente

-Escucha bien Aria, no permitiré que insultes algo tan maravilloso y hermoso como es el arte, tal vez no seas capaz de entender pero el arte es ¡simplemente divino¡, la elegancia, el glamour, todo eso solo se encuentra gracias al arte, con este tipo de clases encuentro la inspiración necesaria para hacer tan hermosos vestidos -contesto Rarity perdiéndose en sus palabras

-¡No puede ser! -dijo Adagio interrumpiendo el motivador discurso de la modista -¡No me cabe la menor duda de que eres increíblemente una gran conocedora en la moda y el arte!, con esa seguridad y entusiasmo demuestras que lo que dices no son solo palabras al aire

-Pues... ¡Muchas gracias! -contesto Rarity dejándose convencer por los elogios de Adagio -Es bueno saber que lo reconoces

-Por supuesto que si, como no reconocerte, si es mas que ovio que sabes de lo que hablas, estoy segura que tu y tu increíble talento llegara hasta lo mas alto -siguió elogiando Adagio a la modista la cual estaba fascinada al escuchar esas palabras -Lo único que no entiendo es que tu, siendo tan refinada y educada, seas compañera de la chica granjera

-¿Quien Applejack? -contesto Rarity saliendo de su pequeña nube de elogios -Ella es una de mis mejores amigas

-¡Claro que lo es!, pero no puedo entenderlo, tu, con tu gran sentido de la moda, siendo amiga de una chica que ni siquiera le importa lo que tu amas

-Applejack siempre me apoya... Aunque no le guste mucho hablar conmigo sobre mis asombrosos vestidos- defendió Rarity a su amiga granjera -sin importar eso, siempre me apoya cuando lo necesito

-¿Encerio?, pues yo no consideraría un apoyo cuando Applejack no dejaba de decirte que a nadie le importaban tus vestidos en la batalla de las bandas -dijo nuevamente Adagio haciendo dudar de sus propias palabras a Rarity

-Es...eso fue por que ustedes, junto con esos cristales suyos, hicieron que actuáramos distinto a nosotras mismas -contesto rápidamente Rarity

-Oooh... ¿En serio piensas eso? -dijo Adagio tranquilamente -Si recuerdo bien nuestro hechizo funciono con todos, excepto con ustedes, ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Clar...claro que no, nosotras caímos en su hechizo también, fue Sunset Shimmer quien nos ayu...

-Sin embargo, eso fue hasta el evento final de la batalla, desde las audiciones constantemente se quejaba de tus contribuciones artísticas hacia el grupo y no dejaba de molestarse cuando mencionabas algo sobre tus vestidos

-Eso...eso es... -Rarity no podía encontrar palabras para defenderse de los comentarios de Adagio

-¿No lo ves?, Applejack no estuvo influenciada por nuestro hechizo, pero siguió molestandote, ¿Eso que te hace pensar?

-No... No se que pensar -contesto Rarity empezando a creer en lo que decía Adagio

-Cualquiera te diría que Applejack es una gran amiga, pero ¿Es en verdad tu amiga si, aun sabiendo que te gusta algo, te eche en cara cuanto le molesta lo mismo que a ti te gusta?, incluso, no me sorprendería que tu "amiga" te traicionara en cualquier momento... Después de todo es completamente lo opuesto a ti

-Eso... yo... tienes razón, Applejack siempre me dice lo mucho que le desagradan los vestidos, podría estar diciendo cosas a mis espaldas... espera, tal vez por eso se oculta últimamente de mi -empezó a decir Rarity, Adagio sabia muy bien que la modista estaba en total crisis dentro de su cabeza, no sabia que seria tan fácil hacer que Rarity perdiera la razón -¡Sabia que no podía confiar en una campesina que no sabe ni un gramo sobre moda! -dijo la modista con varias emociones mezcladas, Adagio solo se limito en ver a sus compañeras con una mirada de triunfo -¡Esa Applejack me va a escuchar! tengo varias cosas que decirle a esa falsa... traicionera... Uuggh sabia que algo estaba mal cuando volví a aceptarla como amiga -termino de decir Rarity al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su lugar y salía con furia del salón de clases, estaba dispuesta a encontrar a Applejack para decirle lo mala amiga que era

-Vieron chicas y así es como se destruye una amistad -dijo Adagio a sus compañeras las cuales empezaron a reír mientras veían a Rarity desaparecer del salón

-Applejack estará muy sorprendida cuando se encuentren ella y Rarity -dijo Aria entre risas

-Así que ustedes tres siguen causando males en la escuela -dijo una persona parada enfrente de las Dazzlings

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí Celestia -dijo molesta Aria

-Me gustaría mucho que se refirieran a mi como directora, al menos dentro de las instalaciones

-Esta bien "directora" ¿Que es lo que quiere?

-El maestro de Arte no vino a la escuela el día de hoy, así que pase a avisarle a los alumnos de esta clase que se pueden retiran del salón, sin embargo encuentro que ustedes están molestado a los alumnos, nuevamente

-Le dije que no nos hacíamos responsables de nuestra actitud, y si bien recuerdo usted acepto, ¿Cierto? -respondió retadoramente Adagio

-No puedo negar eso -contesto sin otra opción Celestia -Escuchen todos, pueden salir de esta clase, su profesor no se podrá presentar el día de hoy, sin embargo recuerden llegar temprano a su demás clases -dijo Celestia a toda la clase, después de decir el pequeño anuncio se retiro del salón, dejando a los estudiantes nuevamente solos

-Se debería llamar Molestia -dijo Aria enojada, aunque su comentario causo que Sonata empezara a reír

-Aaaa, eres tan divertida Aria -dijo entre pequeñas risas Sonata -Cuando dices cosas así no pareces tan antisocial -termino de decir Sonata, este ultimo comentario solo le consiguió otro pequeño golpe por parte de Aria

-Vamos chicas, vamonos de este patético salón -dijo Adagio levantándose de su asiento junto con sus compañeras para salir del salón. Las tres chicas siguieron su primer día en la escuela de manera normal, entre clase y clase no paso nada divertido para ellas, sin embargo aprovecharon la oportunidad para ir conociendo mas sobre Canterlot High. Todo transcurrió normal hasta que sonó la campana indicando el final de la penúltima clase antes de la hora de la comida, como había dicho Celestia, la clase donde estaban las Dazzlings tenia la siguiente hora libre, sin embargo Sonata tenia que ir a la clase especial de la cual habían hablado antes, Adagio y Aria acompañaron a Sonata hasta la puerta del salón

-Muy bien Sonata esta es tu clase, asegurate de no meterte en problemas

-Entendido -contesto infantilmente Sonata a su líder -Me gustaría que entraran conmigo

-Solo es una clase, te veremos al sonar el timbre -contesto Adagio, mientras ella y Aria se iban a perder el tiempo, Sonata se despidió con la mano y entro al salón de clases

-¿Crees que estará bien? Nunca a estado sola -dijo Aria mientras caminaban

-Estará bien... No es tan tonta como aparenta, pero lo que me sorprende es que preguntes eso ¿Acaso te importa su bienestar? -respondió burlonamente Adagio

-¿Sonata?, no me importa en absoluto, solo fue una pregunta sin sentido -dijo Aria a su líder, la cual no estaba muy convencida.

Sonata entro al salón deseando no haber tenido que separarse de sus amigas, inmediatamente reviso el salón en busca de alguien conocido, para su suerte pudo ver sentada hasta delante a Derpy, inmediatamente fue con ella

-¡Hola Derpy!

-Hola Sonata, ¿También estas en la clase especial?

-Si, la directora Celestia me dijo que debía de entrar, ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-Claro que si, sientate, le estaba contando a las chicas que en la mañana, ¡desaparecieron todos mis muffins por arte de magia¡ -dijo con voz misteriosa Derpy

-Aaaa, ¿encerio? -contesto Sonata, evitando hacer contacto visual y con una sonrisa nerviosa -De todos modos, ¿Quienes son ustedes chicas? -pregunto cambiando el tema Sonata, mientras veía a tres chicas sentadas detrás de ella y Derpy

-Yo soy Scootaloo -dijo una chica de menor grado con un scooter recargado en su asiento

-Yo soy Sweetie Belle -dijo la segunda chica la cual tenia una mirada de desconfianza por Sonata, la cual se dio cuenta de inmediato que debía ser familiar de Rarity, pues se parecía a la chica modista

-Yo me llamo Apple Bloom -dijo con la misma mirada la ultima chica, la cual tenia un gran parecido con Applejack, solo que su cabello era color rojo

-Y juntas somos... ¡LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! -gritaron al unísono las tres chicas, lastimando los oídos de Sonata y Derpy

-Claro, claro, creo que con eso basta para saber quienes son -contesto Sonata con las manos en los oídos -Entonces, ¿Por que están en esta clase chicas?

-A mi me dijeron que soy muy despistada y esta clase me ayudara a poner mas atención -dijo tranquilamente Derpy con su peculiar mirada

-Nosotras estamos aquí por que los profesores dicen que somos muy distraídas y nos la pasamos platicando en clases -menciono Apple Bloom, aunque no se llevo una gran sorpresa Sonata al escuchar a la chica pelirroja

-¡Muy bien chicos, vamos a empezar con la clase! -dijo en voz alta una profesora que acababa de entrar por la puerta -Veo que tenemos algunas personas nuevas en la clase, mi nombre es Cheerilee y seré su maestra en esta clase complementaria -dijo animosamente la profesora Cheerilee mientras veía la cara de todos los alumnos, Sonata tuvo la impresión de que la profesora debía de enseñar a grupos de menor grado, debido a que no era tan agresiva como los profesores que se había encontrado en las demás clases

-Muy bien chicos, vamos a empez...

-¡Hooooolaaa compañeros! -dijo una chica abriendo la puerta de golpe, mientras salían serpentinas y confeti desde la misma puerta, la chica que tenia el cabello esponjado y rosa, mostraba una gran sonrisa y una emoción que Sonata no veía todos los días, Sabia muy bien de quien se trataba pues esa chica era una integrante de las Rainbooms

-¡Pinkie Pie!, ¡a que viene todo eso! -dijo Cheerilee con un tono mas fuerte que antes

-¡Lo siento profesora Cheerilee, es solo que estaba tan nerviosonada cuando me dijeron que nuevamente estaría en esta clase con usted, que no pude evitar planear una gran entrada, solo para celebrar, sin contar que sabia que una chica nueva estaría también! -respondió Pinkie Pie a una velocidad completamente increíble, al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Sonata con una sonrisa enorme, inmediatamente se dirigió a donde estaba la integrante de las Dazzlings

-Pinkie Pie, por favor toma asiento y no hag...

-¡Hola soy Pinkie Pie, bueno, seguro que ya me conoces, por que tuvimos ese enfrentamiento al final de la batalla de bandas, donde salieron esas grandes sirenas poni, y después el alicornio y Waaaaooo, fue increíble, pero me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, y ahora que ya no puedes hacer ese poder cantando, estoy segura que podremos ser... MUY GRANDES AMIGAS! -volvió a decir Pinkie ignorando a Cheerilee completamente, Sonata estaba mareada de escuchar tantas palabras en esa velocidad, que lo único que pudo hacer fue contestar con una mirada muy parecida a la de Derpy

-Oye ¿Te gusta cantar, cierto? -pregunto Pinkie, pues sabia que sin su amuleto Sonata no podía hacer lo que paso en la cafetería

-¡Claro, me encanta! -contesto recobrando su carácter infantil y tonto de siempre -El canto es mi segundo nombre

-Chicas por favor, presten atención a la clas...

-¡Increíble, ve esto compañera! -respondió Pinkie ignorando nuevamente a la pobre de Cheerilee que empezaba a perder el control de su propia clase, Pinkie saco casi de la nada aproximadamente 10 instrumentos y empezó a tocar absolutamente todos, algo que Sonata encontraba imposible

-Pinkie es una chica increíblemente rara -pensó Sonata -¡Pero me gusta! -termino de pensar Sonata, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de los instrumentos

-Vamos compañera, ¡acompañame con el canto! -dijo rápidamente Pinkie, la cual había convertido el tranquilo salón, en una alocada fiesta, Sonata no lo pensó dos veces, y levantándose de su silla empezó a cantar a todo pulmón, aunque su canto seguía siendo desastroso, y lastimaba uno que otro oído, eso no la detuvo y siguió cantando

-Noo... Chicas... Por..por favor, detengamos este desastre -suplicaba la profesora Cheerilee la cual estaba desesperada en ese punto

-¡Esto es tan divertido! -dijo Derpy sacando de la mochila de Pinkie varias bolsas de confeti y aventandolas por todas partes, haciendo mas grande el desastre del salón, los demás estudiantes que estaban presentes, se unieron a la diversión saltando, corriendo, y haciendo cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera

-¡Esto no puede ser mejor! -Dijo Sweetie Belle entre risas, hasta que sintió una bola de papel que le había aventado Apple Bloom, la cual era ella la que ahora se reía -¡Ooyeee, esto no se quedara así! -respondió Sweetie aventandole otra bola de papel a su compañera, Scootaloo se unió inmediatamente a la pelea entre sus dos amigas

-Chi...chicos, por favor, no... Derpy, ten cuidado con es... Esta bien ya se rompió... Pero no toques... No importa también se rompió... Cutie marks se van a lastimar -decía en total desesperación la profesora Cheerilee, sin saber que hacer -Pinkie deja de tocar instrumentos... Sonata eres nueva... No te dejes llevar por Pinkie... ¡Ahora que hago! -seguia diciendo Cheerilee, la cual hablaba sola, pues a ningun estudiante parecia importarle lo que la profesora decía

-Chi... chicos... ¡NOOOOOO! -grito la pobre Cheerilee debido a la desesperación de no poder hacer nada, la profesora se rindio por fin y solo deseaba salir de la clase y no volver a entrar, solo se limito a observar a los estudiantes salvajes saltando y corriendo entre los asientos, a Pinkie haciendo un desastre instrumental junto con el horrible canto de Sonata, a Derpy rompiendo todo lo que tocaba y a las Cutie Mark Crusaders ensuciando todo el salon.

Sonata solo podia pensar que nunca se habia divertido tanto en su vida, y deseaba que la clase no acabara nunca.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Enfrentamiento**

El tiempo de la comida empezaba, el timbre indicando el final de clases sonó y los pasillos empezaban a poblarse rápidamente de estudiantes que salían de sus correspondientes clases, sin embargo se podía oír claramente que estaba pasando un gran alboroto en la clase complementaria, que solo tomaban los alumnos que tenían problemas para prestar atención en clase, la idea de ese tipo de clases era ayudar a los alumnos a ser mejores estudiantes, sin embargo, no era el caso en la clase de la profesora Cheerilee, que había perdido el control de los alumnos en toda su clase.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y de ella salieron los alumnos acompañados de globos, serpentinas y confeti, cortesía de Pinkie Pie, todo esto causo que el pasillo que conectaba con el salón quedara cubierto de todos los adornos que usualmente traía la chica fiestera, pero eso no se comparaba con el gran desorden que habían dejado los estudiantes dentro del salón, el suelo estaba sucio, los asientos tirados y algunos completamente destruidos, paredes pintadas, y cosas por el estilo estaban presentes en el salón, que en ese momento se encontraba vacío, salvo por la profesora Cheerilee, que no tenia idea de como iba a explicar tal desorden.

Sonata salió con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz de haber tomado la decisión de entrar a esa clase, y había conocido personas muy divertidas

-¡Nos vemos la próxima clase Sonata! -dijeron al unísono las Cutie Mark Crusaders

-No se por que nuestras hermanas nos advirtieron que tuviéramos cuidado de ti, eres muy graciosa -dijo con un tono de voz alegre Sweetie Belle

-Muchas gracias chicas, ¡nos vemos luego! -contesto Sonata, que inmediatamente se concentro en buscar a Adagio y Aria

-¡Heeeeey! -dijo Pinkie felizmente, sacándole un susto de repente, pues no sabia de donde había salido Pinkie -¡Eres muy divertida, me alegra haberte conocido, pero me alegra mucho mas que estemos en la misma clase!

-Gracias Pinkie, teng...

-Oye, ¿Quieres venir con mis amigas? -pregunto interrumpiendo a Sonata -¡Estoy segura que te divertirás mucho, y además harás muy grandes amig...

-Suena muy bien eso Pinkie, pero creo que tendré que rechazar tu invitación -contesto Sonata, mientras seguía buscando a sus compañeras con la mirada, Pinkie no se esperaba esa reacción de su nueva amiga

-¿Estas segura Sonata? -pregunto Pinkie tratando de convencer a la chica -Por que, ¡tu eres muy divertida y las chicas con las que te juntas no lo son¡ -termino de decir Pinkie con su usual entusiasmo

-Si, estoy segura Pinkie -contesto Sonata con un tono de voz mas maduro que de costumbre -Puede que Adagio y Aria sean difíciles de tratar, pero a pesar de eso me gusta mucho estar con ellas

-Per...

-Ya te dije mi decisión Pinkie, me divertí mucho contigo hoy, y me gusta tener nuevos amigos, pero Adagio y Aria son como mi familia, sin contar que no soy tan tonta como para olvidar que por su culpa nuestros cristales ya no existen -termino de decir Sonata, que a pesar de todo, sabia muy bien la situación actual de ella y sus compañeras. Después de esas palabras el cabello de Pinkie se alacio un poco a como era normalmente, probablemente por que había entendido lo que Sonata decía

-Es... esta bien Sonata, nos vemos mañana en la clase -dijo Pinkie con un tono de voz serio, tenia muchas ganas de presentarle formalmente a sus demás amigas, para que se dieran cuenta que no es mala, sino todo lo contrario, sin embargo las palabras de Sonata fueron muy claras, esta ultima solo vio como se iba Pinkie con un semblante entre decaído y pensativo, después de ver a la chica fiestera, volvió a buscar a sus compañeras con la mirada, aunque era difícil buscar con la gran multitud de estudiantes que se había generado en poco tiempo, la chica despistada pudo ver a sus dos compañeras después de un rato, estaban paradas junto a los bebederos al lado de los baños, claramente esperando a Sonata, la cual fue inmediatamente hacia ellas

-¿Donde te habías metido Sonata? -dijo inmediatamente Aria, con su particular tono de voz -Te estábamos buscando, pero es muy difícil con tantas personas -termino de decir Aria, la cual estaba impaciente por ir a comer

-Me quede platicando con Pinkie afuera del salón, lo siento Aria -dijo infantilmente Sonata

-Espera... ¿Estabas hablando con una de las Rainbooms? -interrumpió rápidamente Adagio -¿No me digas que estas socializando con esas torpes chicas? -termino de decir de mala gana Adagio, mirando a Sonata

-¡Claro que no!... bueno... si, estuve con ella y con las hermanas de Applejack y Rarity -confeso Sonata, al ver que Adagio no se había creído sus palabras cuando ella lo negó -Son muy buenas personas, pero le dije a Pinkie que que prefería estar con ustedes... -dijo Sonata, esperando una reacción de enojo por parte de su líder

-Esta bien, esta bien, no te puedo decir que no te juntes con ella en la clase especial, después de todo estas sola en esa clase -respondió Adagio, haciendo que sus dos compañeras se llevaran una sorpresa debido a su reacción tan tranquila

-Espera, ¿Estas bien con eso Adagio? -dijo con sorpresa y amargura Aria -Pinkie Pie es una de esas tontas de las Rainbooms, que Sonata se junte con ell...

-¿Te vas a seguir quejando? -dijo con aburrimiento Adagio -Se muy bien quien es Pinkie Pie, sin embargo no veo mal que ella se junte con Sonata, a decir verdad, me esperaba que algo así pasara -continuo explicando Adagio su forma de pensar con respecto a la chica fiestera -Por lo que sabemos Pinkie Pie no es peligro para nosotras, estar en esa tonta clase especial lo demuestra

-Pero, sus demás amigas...

-Basta de peros Aria, no creo que pase nada, aparte Sonata misma dijo que solo le quería hablar dentro de la clase, Cierto? -dijo nuevamente Adagio volteando a ver a Sonata, la cual respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa de inocencia en su rostro -así que con eso basta, o acaso ¿Tienes miedo de que esa chica te quite a tu amiga? -termino de decir Adagio, haciéndole burla a Aria

-¡Claro que no!, Sonata y yo solo somos compañeras, lo que dices es lo que menos me importa -se defendió Aria cruzando los brazos, las tres chicas siempre se habían considerado entre ellas compañeras, y por lo menos Adagio y Aria pensaban que la amistad era algo estúpido, Sonata era la única que, a veces les decía amigas

-Muy bien, asunto arreglado, ¡Ahora ya deja de hacer escándalo por todo Aria! -dijo Adagio, Aria solo miraba a su líder con enojo por haberla regañado, Sonata solo veía sin decir nada a sus dos compañeras, pero por dentro estaba feliz al saber que su líder había tomado con calma el echo de que ella empezara a tener nuevos amigos, Aria estaba a punto de decir algo mas, pero el sonido de su estómago la detuvo

-Creo que tu estómago te traiciona Aria -dijo burlonamente Sonata

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a la cafetería, Aria se pone de peor humor cuando tiene hambre -dijo Adagio siguiendole el juego a Sonata, aunque solo consiguieron que Aria se pusiera de peor humor, sin embargo ya no dijo nada y fue directo a la cafetería, Adagio y Sonata se reían de Aria detrás de ella mientras caminaban

-¡Que están esperando! -menciono Aria volteando a ver a sus compañeras, las cuales fingieron estar serias -Tenemos poco tiempo para comer -termino de decir Aria, solo afirmando mas que en verdad tenia hambre, Adagio y Sonata apresuraron su paso, estando mas tranquilas y fueron directo a la cafetería

-¿Saben que es lo mejor? -dijo de repente Sonata con entusiasmo

-¿Que? -preguntaron al unísono Adagio y Aria

-¡Hoy tocan tacos! -dijo Sonata

-¡Aaggh, no empieces Sonata! -dijo Adagio llevándose una mano a la cara, Aria solo se limito a escuchar el discurso sobre los tacos que empezaba a decir Sonata mientras desaparecían las tres chicas por el pasillo que conectaba con la cafetería

Detrás de las Dazzlings venían caminando por el pasillo las Cutie Mark Crusaders junto con Applejack

-Esas tres... Para ser sincera no me fió ni un pelo de esas tres chicas -menciono Applejack mientras caminaba junto con su hermana y sus dos amigas

-Vamos Applejack, no seas así, conocimos a Sonata en la clase especial y es muy buena persona, tal vez solo necesitas conocerlas mejor -contesto dulcemente Sweetie Belle

-Tiene razón hermana, tal vez solo las estas juzgando mal -dijo también Apple Bloom a su hermana

-¿Juzgando mal?, por si lo han olvidado, ellas lograron dominar a todos ustedes, y querían hacerlo con todo el mundo -contesto Applejack sorprendida de que su hermana y sus amigas las estuvieran defendiendo

-Tal vez tienes razón, pero ustedes junto con Twilight destruyeron esos cristales, ¿Cierto? -pregunto Scoot

-Cierto... ¿Eso que tiene que ver? -respondió confundida Applejack

-Eso significa que sus poderes ya no existen, incluso Twilight antes de irse a su mundo lo menciono -dijo nuevamente Scoot con tranquilidad -Ahora solo son tres chicas que acaban de entrar a la escuela, ¡deberías darles una oportunidad! -termino de decir felizmente Scoot, al mismo tiempo que las otras dos Crusaders asentían como apoyo a lo que su amiga acababa de decir

-Scoot tiene razón hermana, deberías darte una oportunidad para conocerlas, incluso podrían ayudarlas tu y las demás chicas a ser mejores personas, ¡Así como ayudaron a Sunset Shimmer! -dijo con optimismo Apple Bloom, haciendo que Applejack meditara en silencio lo que las pequeñas Crusaders le acababan de decir

-Supongo que tienen razón -menciono Applejack mientras se paraba en su casillero -intentare tomar en cuenta su consejo chicas, aunque sigo sin confiarme de ellas, intentare conocerlas mas primero -termino de decir Applejack mostrándoles una sonrisa a las Crusaders

-¡Así se habla AJ! -dijo con emoción Scoot

-¡Muy bien, creo que nos adelantaremos a la cafetería, nos vemos luego Applejack! -dijo Apple Bloom, mientras se despedía de Applejack y después, junto con sus amigas corrieron felizmente hacia la cafetería.

Applejack abrió rápidamente su casillero para poder meter algunos libros y cuadernos que ya no ocuparía

-¡Hola Applejack! -Saludo por detrás Sunset Shimmer sacando de sus pensamientos mientras acomodaba su casillero a Applejack

-¡Hola Sunset!, ¿Como has estado en este día? pregunto felizmente Applejack mientras se volteaba para ver a Sunset

-Bien, no ha pasado nada importante, estaba a punto de ir a la cafetería, ¿no quieres venir?, las demás de seguro que ya están comiendo -respondió Sunset

-Claro, solo deja meter este ultimo libro,por cierto... ¿Tienes eso? -pregunto sospechosamente Applejack

-Cierto... aquí lo tengo, me costo mucho encontrarlo pero estoy segura que valdrá la pena -respondió tranquilamente Sunset agachandose y sacando de su mochila una especie de tela de colores, muy parecida al cabello de Rainbow Dash -¡Aquí esta!, es una de las telas mas raras, pero estoy segura que le encantara a Rarity

-¡Eso espero, será un regalo increíble!, después de lo que paso con las Dazzlings me sentí muy culpable por haberla molestado tanto por sus vestidos, pero aunque en verdad odie todo eso, creo que esta tela será una buena forma de que vea que la apoyo a pesar de todo -menciono Appplejack con entusiasmo -Recuerda que Rarity no se debe enterar

-No te preocupes, ¡soy una tumba!

-Entonces vamos a la cafetería, ¡tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo!... -dijo Applejack cerrando su casillero, pero pudo ver una expresión de susto en la cara de su amiga -Este, no lo digo en serio, a veces olvido que tu forma en la otra dimensión es un cab...

-No te preocupes Applejack, no pasa nada, mejor vamonos a comer, también tengo hambre -interrumpió Sunset a la chica granjera antes de que dijera completa su disculpa.

Las dos chicas fueron directo a la cafetería después de esa platica para reunirse con sus demás amigas y comer algo.

La hora de la comida transcurrió normalmente, las Dazzlings no hicieron nada raro y solo se limitaron a comer pacíficamente mientras ignoraban las miradas de desconfianza, enojo o terror de los demás estudiantes hacia ellas, Sonata estaba de lo mas feliz comiendo tacos, aunque para Adagio y Aria significara que estuviera molestando toda la comida.

Sunset Shimmer estaba sentada con sus demás amigas, pero lo que se le hizo mas raro fue el no ver a Rarity en toda la hora de la comida, pudo darse cuenta que Applejack se había percatado de eso también y no pudieron evitar pensar que Rarity tal vez se había dado cuenta de su regalo, sus demás amigas estuvieron normalmente, Pinkie haciendo sus cotidianas bromas sobre la mesa, aunque seguía un poco pensativa tratando de idear una forma de que Sonata se juntara mas con ella y sus amigas, Rainbow presumía como era usual de sus grandes méritos en el ultimo partido de soccer y de su habilidad con la guitarra, Fluttershy solo escuchaba pacíficamente a sus amigas, mientras dibujaba los próximos carteles del refugio de animales. Así transcurrió rápidamente el tiempo en la cafetería, hasta que el sonido del timbre causo que se acabara la hora, inmediatamente los alumnos empezaron a pararse de sus asientos para ir a sus clases, así la escuela se volvió a llenar de estudiantes por todos lados.

Las Dazzlings salieron normalmente junto con los demás alumnos

-Esa fue la mejor comida que he tenido -dijo satisfecha Sonata, la cual no paro de hablar sobre los tacos en toda la comida

-Siempre que comes tacos dices lo mismo Sonata -respondió de mal humor Aria, aunque se veía menos malhumorada que antes de la comida

-Muy bien chicas, vamos a clases, solo tenemos que aguantar por tres clases mas y podremos largarnos de aquí -dijo Adagio deseando que pudieran salir de la escuela de una vez.

Las Dazzlings entraron a sus demás clases normalmente, aunque, para su mala suerte no tuvieron la oportunidad de compartir clase con alguna otra de las Rainbooms para molestarlas como paso con la pobre de Rarity, después de salir de sus clases normales, Sonata se separo por un momento de sus compañeras para poder ir al baño

-¡Aaggh, esa torpe de Sonata ya tardo demasiado! -menciono cruzando los brazos Aria

-Tienes razón, ella no es de las que se tardan tanto en ir al baño -contesto aburrida Adagio, la cual ya quería irse a su casa -No creo que logremos nada solo estando aquí paradas quejandonos, vamos a buscarla -ordeno Adagio mientras empezaba a caminar junto con Aria

-¿Ella no es la hermana de Rarity? -pregunto Aria, señalando a la pequeña Sweetie,que estaba en su casillero preparándose para ir a su casa

-Vamos a preguntarle por Sonata,se supone que se conocieron en la clase especial -menciono Adagio acercándose junto con Aria a Sweetie Belle

-¡Oye tu! -dijo agresivamente Aria, asustando claramente a Sweetie que no las había visto

-Disculpa a esta tonta -dijo Adagio dándole un codazo a su compañera -a veces es muy escandalosa, ¿eres la hermana de Rarity, Cierto?

-Si, soy yo -contesto con desconfianza Sweetie

-Queríamos preguntarte si habías visto por aquí a Sonata

-Mmmm... creo que estaba cerca de las gradas del campo de soccer -dijo inocentemente la pequeña chica

-Entiendo, gracias -respondió tranquilamente Adagio, mientras se volteaba para ir directo a las gradas

-¿Que estará haciendo allá Sonata? -pregunto confusa Aria

-No lo se, pero es tan molesto estar buscándola -dijo de mal humor Adagio.

Cuando las dos chicas llegaron a las gradas, se dieron cuenta que Sonata se encontraba sentada en el piso, exactamente igual a cuando esta triste o le decían algo que la hacia sentir mal, parada junto a ella se encontraba Rainbow Dash

-¡Rainbow deja de molestarla! -dijo Pinkie detrás de la chica con el pelo multicolor

-¡No digas tonterías Pinkie Pie!, seguramente ya te lavaron el cerebro esas chicas, ¿no es así Sonata? -preguntó agresivamente Rainbow

-Claro que no, dejame de molestar -se defendió Sonata, la cual no sabia por que la estaba molestando Rainbow Dash

-No lo haré -dijo en su usual tono engreido y presumido Rainbow -Ustedes casi arruinan mi reputación, pero que vas a hacer ahora, ¿Cantar? -dijo entre risas -lo olvide... no puedes, y creo que lo que decían que eras la mas torpe de las tres es cierto, no haces mas que quedarte sentada, ¡te vez tan ridícula! -termino de decir Rainbow mientras señalaba a Sonata,estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando sintió que la agarraban del brazo

-¡Dejala en paz! -dijo con enojo Aria mientras apartaba de un jalón a Rainbow Dash

-¿Y si no lo quiero hacer? -respondió agresivamente Rainbow -¿Que harás?, no tienen nada para defenderse y todos aquí lo saben

-No me hagas reír Rainbow Dash -contesto burlonamente Aria, mientras ayudaba a pararse a Sonata, la cual inmediatamente se fue detrás de Adagio -¿Crees que cantar es lo único que podemos hacer? -termino de decir Aria, Rainbow estaba confundida por la reacción tan arrogante de Aria

-Por favor, todos aquí lo saben,sin sus tontos cristales no pueden hacer nada -dijo Rainbow recobrando su postura

-Te demostrare que no es así, chica presumida... espera, se me olvidaba que lo único que sabes hacer es hablar

-Y dime ¿Que tienes en mente hacer? -pregunto retadoramente Rainbow, inmediatamente Aria vio su balón de soccer que siempre traía en la mano Rainbow y le enseño una expresión de confianza a Rainbow

-Te reto a un partido de soccer, la primera en meter cinco goles gana -respondió Aria, Rainbow Dash solo lanzo una carcajada al aire

-¿Un partido?, no gracias, no quiero humillarte mas de lo que ya estas -dijo entre risas Rainbow

-¿Que, acaso tienes miedo? -respondió entre retadora y burlonamente Aria, este comentario claramente lastimo el orgullo de Rainbow, algo que Adagio inmediatamente noto

-¡No puede ser!, vieron eso chicos, la gran Rainbow Dash, capitana del equipo de soccer, tiene miedo de enfrentarse a un chica nueva... no se ustedes, pero eso es vergonzoso -menciono Adagio interrumpiendo la discusión, el comentario de la líder de las Dazzlings provoco que algunos estudiantes empezaran a murmurar en contra de Rainbow, haciéndole incluso burla por no aceptar el reto, esto encendió mas el orgullo de Rainbow Dash

-Esta bien, esta bien, acepto tu desafío, mañana acabando las clases, te demostrare lo fabulosa que soy, no por nada soy la capitana del equipo -contesto Rainbow antes de irse enojada, obviamente por como se burlaron de ella, aunque eso no quito su tono presumido,después de decir eso Rainbow se fue hacia adentro de la escuela, acompañada de Pinkie, Adagio y Aria fueron con Sonata inmediatamente

-Te dije que no te metieras en problemas Sonata -dijo en un tono serio Adagio -vamonos de aquí, fue suficiente por un día -sus compañeras asintieron y se fueron directo a su casa

-Gracias Aria -dijo sin animo Sonata

-No importa -dijo tranquilamente Aria -Molestarte es mi trabajo -termino de decir Aria cruzando los brazos, esto hizo que Sonata recobrara un poco los ánimos

-Entonces mañana te enfrentaras a Rainbow en un partido, no puedo creer que hicieras eso solo por defender a Sonata -menciono Adagio mientras caminaban por la calle para tomar el autobús

-No solo fue por Sonata, quiero que se trague su orgullo cuando le gane -contesto Aria con una sonrisa de confianza

-Digno de ti Aria -dijo con la misma sonrisa Adagio, sabia muy bien que Aria era extremadamente buena en los deportes y claramente era la mejor atleta de las tres

-Debes de ganarle -dijo de repente Sonata, debido a que estaba enojada por todo lo que Rainbow le había dicho, al igual que Adagio, sabia que Aria era la mejor en los deportes

-Lo haré Sonata, le quitare esa sonrisa presumida de su cara -termino de decir Aria mientras ella y sus compañeras se subían al autobús, así ellas terminaron su primer día en Canterlot High.

La noticia de que Aria una integrante de las Dazzlings había retado a un partido de soccer a Rainbow Dash, la mejor atleta de Canterlot High y la capitana del equipo de soccer se había extendido como la pólvora en toda la escuela, los estudiantes no dejaban de hablar de eso y solo esperaban impacientes el enfrentamiento entre las dos chicas.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa a todos nuevamente jajaja ._.**

**Pues espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo nuevo, apenas regrese a la escuela y tan pronto como termine de desempacar empeze a escribir, aprovechando tambien que mis compañeros de cuarto no han llegado xD**

**Ahora tengo una pregunta para ustedes:**

**¿Quien creen que ganara el partido? Aria o Rainbow, jajaja dejen sus pronosticos de como creen que terminara el marcador XD.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo jajaja ._./**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos ._./ **

**Primeramente... Lo siento mucho! T.T**

**no pude subir el capitulo la semana pasada debido a que paso un pequeño accidente en la escuela y me quitaron mi compu debido a eso (se que no les importa pero parte del show n.n)**

**Antes de continuar con el capitulo, tengo que decir que lo tuve que dividir en dos partes ya que tenia todo el capitulo en la compu, sin embargo escribi una gran parte en mi tablet xD, esto es lo que pude rescatar, en cuanto me devuelvan mi compu subea la siguiernte parte, nuevamente pido una disculpa T.T**

**Por cierto no saben cuanto cuestan las cadenas para el aro de basketball o.O (si con esto se dan una idea del accidente que me paso xD)**

**Y muchas gracias a todos los que estan apoyando mi Fanfic, en verdad me animan a seguir :33... Ahora si el capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Que gane la mejor! (Parte 1)<strong>

Las dazzlings se encontraban en su casa, habían llegado después de un día un poco diferente para ellas.

Aria y Adagio se encontraban sentadas en la mesa tratando de hacer la tarea que les habían dejado los profesores, mientras que Sonata estaba en la cocina, preparando todo para hacer la cena un poco mas tarde

-Aaghh, esto es horrible, no entiendo por que tenemos que aprender matemáticas, nunca en mi vida voy a utilizar estas operaciones tan raras -se quejaba Aria, que no tenia ni idea de lo que hacia en su cuaderno -¿Y porque tarea?, ya es mucho con ir a la escuela toda la mañana -termino de decir Aria, molesta como de costumbre

-¿Nunca vas a dejar de quejarte por todo verdad? -contesto Adagio, cansada de estar escuchando a Aria quejarse -Tampoco me gusta esta tonta cosa llamada tarea, pero me reservo mis comentarios para mi

-Ya entendí , ya entendí

-Oye Aria, ¿No tienes asuntos mas importantes que la tarea? -dijo de repente Sonata asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina

-¿Te refieres al partido con Dash? -contesto Aria, Sonata solo asintió, pues seguía un poco dolida por como Rainbow la había tratado

-Tranquila Sonata, voy a hacer que se trague sus palabras -dijo Aria, con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro

-Pero... ¿Si ella gana? -dijo Sonata nuevamente, este comentario sorprendió a Aria, pues en verdad no había pensado que hacer si Rainbow le ganaba

-Y...yo, no te pre... preocupes Sonata, no me ganara -contesto Aria recuperando un tono de seguridad, aunque dentro de ella le había surgido un pequeño temor, Sonata asintió felizmente y regreso a la cocina nuevamente

"Le ganare a Rainbow Dash, pero... ¿Si ella me gana a mi?" empezó a pensar Aria "No, no me ganara, pero si lo hace... seré la burla de la escuela" siguió pensando Aria, dejando que sus temores la invadieran rápidamente

-¿Te pasa algo Aria? -dijo Adagio con una mirada de duda en su rostro

-Q..q... ¿Que?, no... nada, estoy bien -dijo rápidamente Aria saliendo de sus pensamientos, Adagio ya no dijo nada mas, pero podía darse cuenta claramente de lo que le pasaba a Aria.

Después de que paso un rato, Sonata salió de la cocina con los platillos de la cena, dejando los platos enfrente de sus compañeras, que inmediatamente pusieron sus cuadernos y libros a un lado para poder cenar a gusto, Sonata se sentó junto a ella con su respectivo plato

-Por cierto Sonata, ¿Tu no tienes tarea de la clase especial? -pregunto Adagio mientras veía a Sonata sentarse

-No, creo que la profesora Cheerilee estaba de buen humor -contesto Sonata con una gran sonrisa

-Si... seguro fue por eso -dijo Aria en tono sarcástico, cruzando los brazos. La noticia de como la clase de Cheerilee se había convertido en una fiesta salvaje gracias a Pinkie Pie se había comentado por todos lados en la hora de la comida, y aunque Sonata no hablo del tema, Aria y Adagio sabían todo lo ocurrido en la clase especial, incluyendo la pequeña y desentonada interpretación musical de Sonata

-N... no se a que se refieren -contesto Sonata con una sonrisa nerviosa -Miren, si no comen sus empanadas se enfriaran -termino de decir Sonata, evadiendo hábilmente el tema sobre la clase especial

-Por cierto ¿Que les pusiste a las empanadas como relleno? -dijo interesada Aria mientras clavaba con el tenedor la empanada

-Tiene jamón y queso, espero que les guste... -Sonata fue interrumpida por un golpe en la mesa de parte de Adagio, que tenia una expresión bastante graciosa en su cara, había mordido la empanada demasiado caliente, inmediatamente agarro una jarra de agua y se la tomo, sin embargo ladeo demasiado la jarra haciendo que una buena cantidad de agua se derramara sobre ella, sus compañeras no pudieron contener la risa por la vergonzosa escena de Adagio

-¿Muy caliente Adagio? -dijo burlonamente Aria entre risas

-Adagio, a veces eres tan torpe como yo -dijo Sonata igualmente entre risas

-¡No fue gracioso par de tontas! -contesto enojada Adagio, la cual estaba toda mojada y miraba con enojo a sus dos compañeras que se seguían burlando de ella -Estaba muy caliente la comida y ni siquiera me trataron de ayudar

-Ese fue tu problema, para que no revisas antes si esta caliente o no -dijo Aria recuperando su carácter habitual

-No se, a mi me pareció muy gracioso, ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo Adagio? -dijo inocentemente Sonata, su líder solo le lanzo una mirada amenazadora -Solo era una pregunta -termino de decir Sonata encogiéndose de hombros y enseñando una pequeña sonrisa

-Deberías de dejar de hacer preguntas y empezar a comer -respondió Adagio con un tono serio -Muy bien, olvidemos lo que paso y sigamos comiendo -ordeno Adagio mirando a su dos compañeras, Aria quería seguir haciéndole burla por su pequeño accidente, pero al ver la mirada de su líder sabia que estaba hablando muy en serio, ella y Sonata solamente se limitaron a asentir y obedecieron a su líder.

Después de que las tres chicas terminaron de cenar se levantaron de la mesa para terminar de hacer los pendientes que tenían, Sonata como no tenia tarea de su clase especial y aparentemente no le interesaba la tarea de las demás clases, fue a lavar los platos antes de ir a dormir

-Me iré a mi cuarto -menciono Aria agarrando su cuaderno de matemáticas -¿Te quedaras todavía en la sala Adagio? -termino preguntando a su líder mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto

-No, me tengo que cambiar esta ropa -contesto Adagio agarrando su manga derecha, la cual estaba toda mojada

-Cierto, lo olvidaba -dijo Aria conteniendo la risa, aunque no olvidaba lo que había pasado, era mejor que Adagio no se enterara -Bueno, yo me retiro entonces -termino de decir Aria desapareciendo dentro de su cuarto.

Adagio fue a su cuarto también para cambiarse la ropa, se puso su pijama y la ropa que estaba húmeda por el agua la dejo en un lugar donde entrara aire para que se secara mas rápido. Cuando salió hacia la sala, pudo ver que Sonata nuevamente se había quedado dormida en aquel sofá, cuando volteo hacia el cuarto de Aria vio como las luces seguían prendidas

-Al pareces aun no se duerme Aria -dijo para ella misma Adagio

-Si, tienes razón -susurro Sonata, sin embargo seguía dormida

-¡Que demonios! -dijo Adagio sorprendida de lo que Sonata había dicho, se acerco para comprobar si en verdad estaba dormida -No hay duda, esta completamente dormida, ¿Que harás después, caminar? -susurro para ella misma Adagio.

Aria estaba en su cuarto, había acabado de hacer la tarea después de que su cerebro quedara frito por hacer tantas operaciones, antes de dormir prendió su computadora y se metió a las redes sociales, al quedarse navegando perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que una publicación llamo su atención

"_¡Por_ favor_!, ¿En serio creen que esa tonta podrá ganarme?_

_Solo me reto para defender a esa chica tan extraña, para todos los que dicen que como me siento, le están hablando a la capitana y a la que nunca en todo el tiempo que llevo en Canterlot High me han metido ni un solo gol, lo se ¡Soy asombrosa!"_

-¿Rainbow Dash lo escribió? -susurro Aria, la cual después de ver esa publicación le volvió a entrar el miedo de perder y quedar en ridículo -¿En serio nadie le ha anotado un gol? -termino de decir Aria, solo aumentando mas sus temores

-¿Que estas haciendo Aria?, te ves preocupada -dijo Adagio recargada en la puerta de su cuarto

-¿Adagio?, no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta ¿Verdad?

-Eso es lo que menos me interesa, te preocupa el partido de mañana ¿Cierto? -contesto Adagio mirando a Aria, esta ultima solo bajo la mirada, Aria sabia que negarlo no funcionaria

-Y.. yo... esta bien, si estoy preocupada -respondió Aria encogiéndose de hombros -Es solo que...

-¿Que va a pasar si pierdes? -termino la frase Adagio, la cual había adivinado las palabras que Aria tenia en la mente

-Si... no quiero quedar en ridículo nuevamente Adagio, nunca espere que Rainbow fuera tan buena en el soccer

-¿Que quieres decir Aria? -pregunto Adagio, Aria solo le limito en señalar con la cabeza la computadora, la cual seguía prendida en la publicación de Rainbow, la líder de las Dazzlings se tomo un tiempo en silencio para poder leer lo que había puesto Rainbow

-¿En serio? -dijo Adagio mirando a Aria después de haber leído la publicación -¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

-Adagio, no se si leiste bien pero creo que esta muy claro que Rainbow es la mejor en el soccer, nadie le a anotado un gol desde que esta en esa patética escuela -dijo nuevamente Aria dejándose llevar por su miedo de quedar en ridículo -¡No se como deje que pasara esto solo por defender a Sonata! -termino de decir Aria, esto provoco que Adagio por primera vez, sintiera la necesidad de apoyar a Aria, la forma en que se estaba comportando Aria nunca había pasado, ya que nunca se había visto tan débil de carácter y esta situación no la podía dejar así nada mas Adagio

-¡Por eso nunca te dejo estar a cargo de los planes Aria! -dijo normalmente Adagio -Actuas como si fueras una niña mimada que no quiere perder

-Per...

-Nada de peros, se bien como te sientes, no eres la única que fue avergonzada en la final contra las Rainbooms ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Entonces que quieres que haga? -pregunto Aria aun con sus temores invadiéndole la mente -Si mañana me enfrento a Dash volveré a quedar en ridículo

-No precisamente -contesto Adagio con una mirada de confianza

-¿Que quieres decir? -pregunto Aria, la cual se imaginaba que su líder ya tenia un plan en mente

-Tu temor es perder contra Rainbow, pero tu objetivo era quitarle su actitud presumida, ¿Cierto?

-Si, per...

-No tienes que ganar necesariamente para darle una lección a Dash -dijo Adagio confiadamente, mientras miraba la computadora de Aria -Según la publicación de Rainbow, no le han anotado un gol nunca

-¿Y eso como me ayuda? -contesto Aria con una expresión de duda en su rostro

-Eso es la clave que necesitas para hacer que Rainbow pierda -dijo Adagio, pero al ver que Aria seguía con una ridícula cara de duda, tuvo que contener la paciencia y explicarle mas detalladamente -Mira... todos apoyan y elogian a Dash por ser la capitana y por nunca recibir un gol en un partido, pero que pasaría si tu logras meterle un gol por primera vez en toda su vida en la escuela

-Este...

-Aaggh... ¡Todas las personas te felicitarían a ti! -respondió Adagio de mala gana -Todos hablarían de ti por hacer que Rainbow perdiera su fama de "ni un solo gol", y por supuesto serias el centro de atención, mas que Rainbow Dash, aunque ella ganara el partido, ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

-Claro -dijo Aria recuperando su carácter normal poco a poco y mostrando una mirada de victoria -Ahora se lo que tengo que hacer para quitarle esa actitud presumida a Dash

-Por eso yo soy la que hago los planes -dijo Adagio llevándose una mano a la cara y deseando que sus compañeras fueran un poco mas inteligentes -Ya es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, y solo recuerda que no es necesario que ganes mañana -termino de decir Adagio a su compañera para después retirarse a su cuarto a dormir. Aria solo asintió, y después de que Adagio salió de su cuarto empezó a prepararse para dormir, mucho mas tranquila gracias a la charla que tuvo con su líder

Empezaba a amanecer y en Canterlot High los alumnos empezaban a llegar a las instalaciones para tener el tiempo necesario de ir a sus casilleros o simplemente para hablar con sus amigos. Las Dazzlings estaban bajando del autobús que tomaban normalmente

-Solo no entiendo por que tuvimos que desayunar tacos Sonata -dijo de mal humor Aria mientras bajaba del autobús

-Por que hoy no darán en la cafetería, y quería recordar el sabor -contesto Sonata bajando detrás de Aria

-Sin duda eres muy rara Sonata -dijo Adagio, la cual fue la ultima en bajar -Lo único que agradezco es que no se hayan peleado por usar el baño

-Por que me pare temprano -contesto Aria cruzando los brazos. Las tres chicas empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada hasta que se toparon de frente con Sunset Shimmer, la cual maldecia su suerte por encontrarse con ellas nuevamente

-¡Deberías tener mas cuidado Sunset, casi te estrellas contra nosotras! -dijo en tono burlón Adagio

-Me podrían dar permiso por favor -contesto Sunset, tratando de no hacer contacto visual

-Tranquila Sunset, ¿Por que estas tan nerviosa? -dijo nuevamente Adagio, tanto Aria como Sonata no decían nada y se mantenían detrás de Adagio

-Ten... tengo que ir a mi casillero chicas

-Supongo que podemos ir juntas, ayer fuimos a la oficina de la sub-directora Luna y nos asigno los casilleros que están a lado tuyo, ¿No te emociona? -dijo desde atrás Sonata con un gran sonrisa, la cual Sunset trato de regresar, aunque por dentro deseaba no estar en esa situación

-Cla.. claro, entonces vamos -dijo Sunset empezando a caminar seguida de Adagio la cual lanzo una mirada a Aria, esta ultima le puso el pie a Sunset haciendo que tropezara y casi cayera al suelo

-Ten cuidado Sunset, debes fijarte por donde caminas -dijo burlonamente Aria, volteando a ver a su líder, la cual le regreso un gesto de burla

-Lo tendré en cuenta -dijo Sunset mientras seguía caminando junto con las Dazzlings.

Mientras tanto en los demás casilleros se encontraba Applejack con su pequeña hermana y Sweetie Belle, la chica granjera no había podido aguantar y les había contado del regalo que tenia para Rarity

-¿En serio es tan maravilloso hermana? -dijo emocionada Apple Bloom -Debió ser muy difícil conseguir una tela rara

-¡Y vaya que lo fue! -contesto la chica granjera -Si no hubiera sido por Sunset Shimmer, tal vez no la hubiera podido conseguir nunca

-Seguro que mi hermana va a estar muy feliz cuando se lo entregues Applejack -dijo con una sonrisa Sweetie Belle

-¡Pues yo espero que Rarity muera de la emoc...

-¡MUERA! -dijo detrás de ellas Rarity, la cual seguía con rencor contra Applejack gracias a la influencia de las Dazzlings -¡Así que era cierto, en verdad me odias!

-Pero que estas dici...

-No quiero oír mas, seguramente le estabas diciendo a mi pequeña hermanita lo tanto que me detestas -dijo Rarity molesta

-Rarity, ¿Por que estas actuando así? -dijo Applejack sorprendida

-¿Por que?... sabia que te molestaban mis vestidos pero nunca pensé que me detestaras tanto -contesto Rarity -Por suerte Adagio me ayudo a ver la realidad

-Espera... Adagio, ¿No es ella la líder de las Dazzlings? -pregunto Applejack

-Así es, y me dijo que eras una falsa como amiga, y puedo ver que tenia razón, me dijo que nunca me ayudabas en nada y detestabas mis vestidos

-¿Que?... claro que no, ¿Recuerdas que todo eso paso gracias a la magia negra de ellas?

-No tuvo efecto su magia negra hasta el final, sin embargo tu desde que formamos la banda me echabas en cara lo mucho que detestabas mis aportaciones -dijo Rarity con una mirada de enojo

-Per... pero eso no importa, siempre hemos sido amigas, ¡No puedo creer que creas mas en las Dazzlings!, ellas no son de confianza -respondió Applejack, la cual seguía confundida por como estaba actuando la modista

-Tal vez tu no seas de confianza Applejack, mira que decir que deseas verme muerta

-Claro que no Rarity, escuchaste mal lo que estab...

-Perdón Applejack, pero escuche perfectamente -interrumpió Rarity -¡Nunca debí volver a aceptar ser amiga de una... una... granjera! -termino de decir Rarity, este ultimo comentario causo que Applejack se ofendiera

-¿Granjera?... sabes Rarity, te tolero muchas cosas pero no permitiré que me ofendas por mi clase social -dijo Applejack empezando a molestarse

-Pues eso es lo que eres, una granjera que no sabe nada de la alta sociedad, ¡Por eso debes tener celos de mi!

-¿Celos de ti? -dijo Applejack entre risas sarcásticas -Nunca tendría celos de ti, ni siquiera vale la pena envidiar a una lunática que hace vestidos y se obsesiona con la alta sociedad -contesto Applejack perdiendo la paciencia y uniéndose a la pelea que había empezado Rarity

-¡Retira eso! -dijo rápidamente Rarity ofendida

-¡Primero tu! -las dos chicas tenían mirada de enojo y se veían a los ojos fijamente

-¿Chicas? -dijo con una pequeña voz Sweetie Belle -Por que no se calman un poco

-Sweetie, vamonos de aquí, no te juntes con estas... granjeras -contesto Rarity volteando para agarrar de la mano a su hermana

-¡Lo mismo para ti Apple Bloom, tienes prohibido juntarte con estas paranoicas! -contesto Applejack después de Rarity -No puedo creer como te estas comportando Rarity -dijo nuevamente Applejack -pensé que éramos amigas

-Yo también lo pensé, hasta que me di cuenta de lo falsa que eras

-Rarity no te dejes llevar por lo que digan las Dazzlin...

-Ya no importa lo que digan, pude comprobarlo yo misma, una chica que vive en una granja cosechando manzanas y que no tiene idea de moda y de estilo no puede traer nada bueno -dijo Rarity con tono de enojo -nunca debí aceptar volver a ser tu amiga -termino de decir la modista mientras se daba vuelta y se alejaba enojada junto con Sweetie Belle, la cual estaba confundida por lo que había pasado

-Hermana estas bie...

-No te preocupes Apple Bloom -dijo Applejack molesta mientras cerraba su casillero con una fuerza increíble -¡QUIEN LAS NECESITA! -grito Applejack para que pudiera escuchar Rarity

-¿Por que Rarity se puso paranoica? -dijo Apple Bloom también confundida por la pelea de las dos chicas

-Dejala, es una loca -dijo Applejack la cual tenia tanto enojo como tristeza en su interior -Que hace ¡VESTIDOS RIDICULOS! -volvió a gritar para que Rarity escuchara, esta ultima solo lanzo un sonidito de molestia por aquel comentario, pero siguió caminando desapareciendo por los pasillos, Applejack se fue en sentido contrario para ir a su clase y olvidarse de la pelea que había tenido.

Estaba a punto de empezar la primera la clase y las Dazzlings se encontraban sentadas en el salón que les correspondía, los alumnos al parecen se habían acostumbrado un poco a ver a las Dazzlings en la escuela, pues ya no murmuraban tanto como el día anterior

-¡Otra vez aquí, deberíamos irnos y no volver! -menciono Aria, la cual estaba haciendo bolitas de papel para lanzárselas a Sonata

-Sabes que Celestia puede decir en cualquier momento la verdad sobre el departamento, no me voy a arriesgar a que eso pase -contesto Adagio con normalidad, Sonata se encontraba dormida recargada en su asiento por lo que no se daba cuenta de todas las bolitas de papel que se le estaba quedando en el cabello

-Entonces tu vas a competir contra Rainbow Dash ¿No es cierto? -dijo una voz a lado de las tres chicas, Aria volteo inmediatamente, reconocía la voz de la chica pero al verla pudo darse cuenta que había acertado

-Así es Trixie, ¿Acaso vienes a decirme que Dash es la mejor y que no tengo oportunidad? -contesto Aria, pues desde que habían llegado a Canterlot High todos le gritaban por los pasillos que perdería contra Rainbow

-No seas ridícula -dijo Trixie con un gesto de asco -¡La gran y poderosa Trixie detesta tanto como ustedes a Rainbow Dash!

-¿Entonces que es lo que me quieres decir? -pregunto Aria un poco mas tranquila al ver que no todos en la escuela admiraban a Rainbow

-Aunque ustedes tres causaron un gran caos en la escuela y me manipularon para sus propios propósitos, nunca deje de ser espectacular -dijo Trixie con su típico tono presumido -Lo único que quiero decir es que te apoyare en el partido de esta tarde Aria -termino de decir Trixie mientras miraba a Aria con una sonrisa

-¿Lo harás? -contesto Aria sorprendida de la actitud de Trixie

-Claro que si, nada me daría mas satisfacción que ver a Rainbow Dash derrotada en su propio campo -contesto Trixie con una mirada de malicia -Muy bien, dicho esto me retiro -termino de decir Trixie, al mismo tiempo que salía del salón para irse acompañada por las dos chicas que estuvieron en su banda

-Al parecer tienes un poco de publico Aria -dijo burlonamente Adagio

-Si, si, como sea -contesto Aria mientras picaba con un lápiz a Sonata que seguía durmiendo.

Las clases pasaron normalmente para todos los estudiantes, incluyendo a las Dazzlings que durante la primera hora pudieron ver a Rarity bastante enojada y hablando consigo misma, Adagio pudo deducir que había encontrado a Applejack y no había salido nada bien. Después de que pasaran las clases Aria y Adagio estaban esperando a Sonata para que saliera de su clase especial, esta vez Sonata llego con ellas acompañada de Pinkie, algo que las tomo por sorpresa a las dos chicas

-¡Hoooolaa! -saludo con una sonrisa grande Pinkie -!Ustedes son las amigas de Sonata, me dijo que no las saludara pero no pude contenerme, es que me emociona tanto conocer nuevas personas y espero que podamos ser grandes amigas, aunque sean un poco amargadas! -termino de decir Pinkie a toda velocidad, Aria y Adagio se quedaron un momento en shock tratando de procesar todo lo que habían escuchado

-También me paso eso la primera vez que conocí a Pinkie -dijo Sonata rascándose la cabeza -Por cierto no me había dado cuenta que tenia muchas bolitas de papel en el cabello hasta que Pinkie me dijo, ¿Me pregunto que paso? -menciono Sonata con una cara de duda

-Eso explica por que se llevan tan bien -dijo Aria recuperándose de tantas palabras

-Las dos son tan anormales -menciono Adagio mirando a Pinkie y después a Sonata -Muy bien es hora de ir a la cafetería, vamos Sonata -termino de decir Adagio mientras ella y Aria empezaban a caminar rumbo a la cafetería, Sonata asintió felizmente y se despidió de Pinkie rápidamente para que sus compañeras no la dejaran atrás.

Al entrar en la cafetería las Dazzlings pudieron ver que había un ambiente demasiado animado por el partido que habría en la tarde, todos los estudiantes hablaban con mucha emoción dando pronósticos del partido, muchos otros hablaban de como Rainbow no recibiría ni un gol como siempre y otros como Trixie decían que Aria seria la primera en darle una lección Rainbow

-Al parecer es toda una fiesta cuando hay partidos en esta escuela -dijo sarcásticamente Aria

-Vamos a tomar asiento -dijo Adagio mientras señalaba una mesa la cual estaba ocupada por Trixie, las Dazzlings se fueron a sentar y empezaron a comer

-Todos están hablando del partido, ¡Saben que ganare como siempre lo hago! -dijo Rainbow mientras comía junto con Fluttershy

-Estoy segura que si Rainbow, pero no te deberías de confiar tanto -contesto Fluttershy con una voz débil

-Tranquila Flutters, este partido lo tengo en la bolsa -menciono Rainbow dándole una palmada en la espalda a Fluttershy.

El día siguió su transcurso hasta que el timbre indicando el final del horario de clases había llegado a su fin, los alumnos empezaron a salir emocionados, pues había llegado el momento mas esperado del día para muchos. Inmediatamente multitudes de alumnos empezaban a ir directo hacia el campo de soccer, donde se llevaría a cabo el partido entre Rainbow y Aria

-¡Ves cuantas personas Fluttershy! -menciono Rainbow cuando ella y Fluttershy llegaron al campo, Rainbow tenia puesto su uniforme de capitana y estaba lista para jugar, por otro lado Fluttershy no parecía estar tan emocionada por la gran multitud de estudiantes que empezaban a llegar

-Creo que será mejor que entre un rato -dijo Fluttershy tratando de volver dentro de las instalación, pero Rainbow la había agarrado de su mochila impidiendo a la amante de los animales huir

-¡Esto será asombroso!, vamos Fluttershy, tenemos que encontrar a nuestras amigas -dijo Rainbow empezando a caminar seguida de Fluttershy.

-¡Hay demasiada gente! -dijo muy entusiasmada Sonata mirando a todos lados

-¡Que asco! -menciono por detrás Aria la cual no tenia su vestimenta normal, sino que tenia el uniforme de deportes de la escuela y se había echo en el cabello una cola en vez de dos, teniendo un parecido con el cabello de Sonata sin contar la diferencia de color

-Recuerda que tienes que hacer todo por quitarle su racha de nunca recibir un gol -dijo Adagio volteando a ver a Aria

-Lo se, lo se -contesto Aria de mal humor -¡Lo único que quiero es acabar con esto! -termino de decir Aria cruzando los brazos

-No te preocupes, cuando termine contigo todo habrá acabado, bueno al menos para mi -menciono por detrás Rainbow la cual se había topado con ellas, Fluttershy estaba escondida detrás del cuerpo de Rainbow, sin embargo la gente no pudo evitar hacer un circulo alrededor de ellas para no perderse la conversación entre las dos rivales

-No me hagas reír Rainbow, acabare contigo y te quitare tu tonta risa presumida

-Eso lo veremos, no podrás meterme ni un solo gol...

-¡Vaya, vaya, me encanta cuando presumes tanto Rainbow Dash! -dijo una voz proveniente de la multitud, rápidamente los estudiantes se apartaron para dejar ver a la persona que había dicho el comentario -Siempre me pareció que presumías de mas pero al parecer te da resultado Dash -termino de decir una chica mientras se acercaba a las competidoras, venia acompañada de dos personas mas. Inmediatamente los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar sobre ellos, las Dazzlings no tenían idea de quienes eran pero al parecer todos los demás si

-¡Spitfire! -dijo emocionada Rainbow al ver a la chica -Escuche que querías venir, pero no pensé que lo harías

-Es muy raro que alguien te rete a un partido, tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos -menciono Spitfire sonriendo hacia la dirección donde estaba Aria -Espero que nos des buen espectáculo

-¿Ustedes quienes son? -pregunto fríamente Aria

-¿Por que no nos presentas Dash? -dijo Spitfire aun sonriendo

-Claro que si -contesto rápidamente Rainbow -Ella es Spitfire, la capitana del equipo de soccer del año pasado -menciono Rainbow señalando a Spitfire, la cual saludo solo moviendo la cabeza -Después esta Fleetfoot y Soarin, ellos junto con Spitfire fueron los mejores jugadores de la generación pasada -termino de decir Rainbow con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer emocionada por que ellos estuvieran allí

-Espero que estés a la altura de nuestra Rainbow Dash -dijo Fleetfoot guiñandole un ojo a Aria

-Mucho gusto -dijo normalmente Soarin

-Y estas tres son Adagio, Aria y Sonata, mejor conocidas como las Dazzlings -dijo Rainbow con una voz de desconfianza señalando a las Dazzlings

-Así que ustedes fueron las que pusieron este lugar de cabeza -menciono Spitfire mirando a las tres chicas -Bueno, veremos que puedes hacer Aria, espero que den buen espectáculo... nos vemos después Dash -termino de decir Spitfire al mismo tiempo que le hacia una señal con la cabeza a Fleetfoot y a Soarin para que la siguieran, los tres ex-jugadores se fueron desapareciendo entre la multitud

-Muy bien, espero que estés lista, comenzamos en 5 minutos -dijo Rainbow -Preparate para perder -termino de decir Rainbow Dash mientras se iba con Fluttershy para seguir buscando a sus amigas

-Aaggh, ¡La detesto! -dijo Aria rápidamente

-Descuida Aria, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para darle su merecido, que mejor que pierda su racha de victoria enfrente de la ex-capitana

-Espero que tengas razón Adagio -contesto Aria, mientras ella junto con sus dos compañeras se iban hacia el campo de soccer para prepararse.


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**Capítulo 8: Que gane la mejor! (Parte 2)**

Después de que había pasado el lapso de tiempo que había dicho Rainbow Dash, las dos chicas estaban listas para el partido y se encontraban en el centro de la cancha, los demás estudiantes estaban ocupando las gradas y toda la zona alrededor de la cancha, la cual estaba bastante animada con todos los alumnos apoyando entre gritos y aplausos a su competidora favorita, aunque Rainbow era la favorita, se podía escuchar un poco de multitud que apoyaba a Aria, esto mismo causo que la integrante de las Dazzlings se sintiera un poco mas tranquila

-¡Hoooolaa a todos y bienvenidos a este emocionante partido! -dijo Pinkie a través del auto-dj de Vinyl Scratch, la cual lo había prestado para que Pinkie pudiera narrar el partido -¡Seré su narradora el día de hoy para no perder ni un solo detalle del gran partido! -termino de decir Pinkie con mucha emoción.

-¡Estoy tan nerviosa Adagio! -dijo Sonata la cual estaba dando pequeños brincos desde su asiento en las gradas

-Tranquilizate Sonata, estoy segura que Aria tiene todo bajo control -contesto Adagio con gran seguridad, aunque por dentro esperaba que no se estuviera equivocando.

-¡Pooor cierto chicos, queremos hacer una mención especial para la ex-capitana Spitfire y dos de sus mejores jugadores, Soarin y Fleetfoot que nos acompañan el día de hoy en este partido! -dijo nuevamente Pinkie, todos los presentes llenaron el lugar con aplausos y gritos, los tres ex-jugadores solo sonrieron y saludaron con la mano en señal de agradecimiento

-¿Estas lista para perder? -dijo Rainbow a su competidora en tono engreido

-No te confíes Rainbow, no vaya a ser que acabes perdiendo -contesto Aria con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

-¡Y aquí viene Soarin chicos y chicas! -dijo Pinkie con un tono de voz que levantaría el animo hasta a la persona mas depresiva -¡El mismo se a ofrecido para ser el árbitro para este partido! -termino de decir Pinkie entre los gritos de emoción al ver como Soarin entraba al campo con el balón en su mano para empezar el partido

-Muy bien chicas, este partido no tendrá limite de tiempo -dijo Soarin al llegar con las dos chicas -La primera en anotar cinco goles será la ganadora, como no es un partido con las reglas oficiales, no se marcaran la mayoría de cosas, sin embargo sigue totalmente prohibido agarrar con la mano el balón o agredir físicamente al otro jugador durante el partido, ¿Esta entendido? -termino de decir Soarin con un tono de autoridad en su voz, que inmediatamente cambio a uno de emoción cuando las chicas asintieron -Muy bien entonces cuando suene el silbato comenzara... ammm... suerte Rainbow -dijo nuevamente dirigiéndose a Rainbow, la cual se sonrojo levemente.

Las dos chicas se miraron retadoramente mientras esperaban el sonido del silbato, el cual en cuestión de segundos sonó, invadiendo todo el lugar

-¡Y comienzaaaa señores! -dijo Pinkie subiendo la voz mas de lo normal, seguido de gritos y aplausos de todos los estudiantes -¡Inmediatamente Rainbow empieza con el control del balón y avanza rápidamente hacia la portería de Aria a una velocidad fulminante! -decía Pinkie con mucha emoción

-Es muy rápida -menciono Adagio mientras veía como Rainbow recorría a toda velocidad el campo, esta ultima tenia una gran sonrisa de confianza mientras corría con el balón

-¡Rainbow sigue a una velocidad envidiable mientras que Aria trata de alcanzarla muy por detrás de ella! -dijo nuevamente Pinkie, tratando de ver todo lo que pasaba en el campo -¡Rainbow esta a punto de llegar... tratara de anotar... Esta muy cerca la favorita de muchos... RAINBOW TIRAAA! -grito Pinkie con todo la fuerza que pudo, sin embargo el gol nunca llego, tanto alumnos como la misma Rainbow quedaron sorprendido al ver lo que había sucedido

-¡No lo puedo creer... Aria evito ese tremendo tiro con un movimiento extremadamente ágil! -menciono Pinkie con emoción, mientras que los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir esa gran parada -¡Es la primera vez que veo que alguien logra ganarle en velocidad a Rainbow! -continuo Pinkie -¡Esto esta cada vez MEJORRR!... Ahora es Aria la que sale a toda velocidad dejando a Rainbow atrás -termino de decir Pinkie mientras todos veían como Aria no solo había alcanzado en velocidad a Dash, si no que ahora estaba dejando atrás a la capitana

-¡Aria se acerca a zona de peligro para Rainbow... miren como corre esta chica, Rainbow deberá de esforzarse si quiere reponer todo el espacio entre ella y Aria! -narraba Pinkie, mientras todos veían con gran emoción como Aria corría y dejaba atrás a Rainbow, la cual acelero inmediatamente

-¡Rainbow no se quiere quedar atrás, por algo es nuestra capitana, empieza a alcanzar rápidamente a Aria... un momentooo... Aria esta a punto de tirar... ¿Lo lograra?... Lo intentaaa... -Todos los presentes del lugar se quedaron callados por unos momentos -Uuffff... ¡Rainbow para con un gran talento el balón... esperen ¿Que es esto? -dijo Pinkie al ver como Aria corría directamente hacia Rainbow para intentar quitarle el balón -¡Aria esta decidida a quitar ese balón señores... wooow Rainbow hace una gran finta... y otra... y otra mas...

-Es muy buena Adagio -menciono Sonata mientras veía preocupada como Rainbow seguía haciéndole fintas a Aria sin que esta pudiera hacer nada

-Espero que no pas...

-¡Esperen... Aria aprovecha el balón que Rainbow levanto al aire para darle un gran cabezazo... el balón se eleva varios metros! -menciono Pinkie mientras todos veían como el balón se alzaba, Aria se preparo junto con Rainbow para saltar, sin embargo Aria con una sonrisa cambio rápidamente su jugada

-¡El balón viene de regreso, ¿Quien lo... esperen un momento... Aria salto antes... -menciono nuevamente Pinkie al ver con emoción como Aria no solo saltaba antes, si no que con un movimiento rápido dio un giro para apoyarse con sus manos en el pasto, dejando espacio entre ella y Rainbow para poder pegarle al balón -¡Aria intentara hacer una chilena... Aria le pega con una gran maestriaaa... -Pinkie y los demás presentes vieron como Aria le pegaba fuertemente al balón y después caía perfectamente de pie

-... !Es un GOOOOOLAAZOO... Increíble tiro de Aria señoress! -grito Pinkie lo mas fuerte que pudo al ver como el balón entraba en la portería de Rainbow con una fuerza espectacular, Rainbow no pudo hacer nada para reaccionar ante aquel tiro y solo veía con la boca medio abierta como el balón estaba descansando dentro de su propia portería

-Te entraran moscas Rainbow -dijo Aria en tono burlón mientras regresaba tranquilamente a su lado de la cancha -Te dije que no te confiaras tanto -termino de decir Aria

-¡Y el marcador se pone 1-0 a favor de Aria señoras y señores, esto esta que ardeee! -dijo Pinkie demasiado emocionada, todos los demás estaban hablando de como Rainbow había recibido el gol entre gritos y aplausos para Aria

-¡Me las va a pagar! -dijo para ella Rainbow recuperándose de el pequeño shock que tuvo -No dejare que una perdedora como ella meta otro gol -Rainbow siguió diciendo mientras caminaba hacia el balón

-¡Aprovechando que Rainbow aun no reanuda el partido -menciono Pinkie a todos los estudiantes -Se les invita por parte de las Crusaders a ver el nuevo vídeo que subieron hace poco... Es cien veces mejor que el anterior, asegura Apple Bloom -termino de decir Pinkie muy feliz.

Rainbow ya había vuelto a correr con el balón y estaba decidida a ganarle a Aria

-Que gol acaba de meter Aria ¿No crees Adagio? -dijo muy feliz Sonata mientras comía palomitas y una soda

-Espera... ¿De donde sacaste lo que estas comiendo? -pregunto Adagio dudosa, pues Sonata no se había separado en ningún momento de su lugar

-De aquel chico -dijo Sonata señalando a Bulk Biceps que estaba buscando sus palomitas por todas partes

-Y en que momento te... mejor sigue comiendo -contesto Adagio, sabia que preguntar no ayudaría

-¡Rainbow va a toda velocidad, hacia la portería de Aria, se ve completamente decidida a ganar... parece que ahora si va encerio la capitana! -menciono Pinkie, la cual estaba volviendo a narrar el partido con la misma emoción de antes -¡Rainbow se mueve a toda velocidad... parece que Aria intentara cerrarle el paso... Aria se barre rápidamente pero ¿Que es esto?... Rainbow hace un movimiento espectacular y se quita de encima a Aria dejando el camino limpio para ella... Rainbow se prepara... se acomoda... Aria al parecer no podrá llegar esta vez... Rainbow tiraaaa... GOOOOOOL

Todos los estudiantes estallaron nuevamente al ver como Rainbow había anotado, Rainbow esta vez no estaba celebrando ni presumiendo como era usual, al contrario estaba mas concentrada y en cierta forma dolida por haber recibido aquel gol

-Se acabaron las ventajas Aria -menciono Rainbow mientras pasaba al lado de Aria, la cual solo caminaba tranquilamente hacia el balón

-Como tu digas -contesto Aria en tono burlón, sabia muy bien que el gol que ella había metido, le había afectado a Rainbow

-¡Rainbow acaba de empatar el asunto señores, la temperatura del lugar se eleva a cada instanteeee! -dijo Pinkie sacando un ventilador de la nada y poniéndolo cerca de ella -¡Continua el partido chicos y chicas... es el turno de Aria de tener el control del balón, empieza a avanzar...-Antes de que Pinkie pudiera seguir narrando, Rainbow ya estaba enfrente de Aria, haciendo uso de una velocidad deslumbrante

-¿Que paso?... Rainbow se hace con el control del balón sin que Aria pudiera reaccionar -continuo Pinkie tratando de narrar lo mejor que podía esa jugada tan rápida -¡Rainbow la tiene... Aria pelea contra la capitana por el control del balón... el balón esta entre la lucha de las dos chicas... Ahora es de Aria... no de Rainbow... otra vez Aria... esto no tiene fin compañeros!, -menciono Pinkie con sus ojos un poco viscos por andar siguiendo al balón

-Que velocidad de ambas chicas -dijo impresionada Fleetfoot mientras veía el partido

-Nunca había a Rainbow tener que pelear tanto por el balón, esa chica llamada Aria es una joya para el soccer -contesto igual de impresionada Spitfire -Incluso ya le metió un gol a Dash

-Sin duda es un record, ni siquiera tu pudiste meterle gol en el partido que tuvieron hace un año -dijo nuevamente Fleetfoot, las dos chicas ya no dijeron nada mas y volvieron a prestar atención al partido

-¡Al final gana el balón Rainbow... inmediatamente corre a toda velocidad a zona de peligro para Aria! -dijo entusiasmada Pinkie -Rainbow al parecer se prepara para tirar desde una larga distancia... ¡Rainbow tiraaaa! -El balón que iba con una gran fuerza por el tiro de Rainbow se estrello en el tubo

-¡Fueee palo señores... esperen, Rainbow corre a toda velocidad... intentara rematar con un cabezaso... Aria no se queda atrás y brinca al mismo tiempo que Rainbow... Rainbow gana y logra pegarle al balooonnnnn... GOOOOOOOL! -termino de decir Pinkie para festejar junto con los demás estudiantes el gol de Rainbow

-Y Rainbow se adelanta haciendo que el marcador quede 2-1 -dijo Pinkie cuando cesaron un poco los festejos de los estudiantes.

El tiempo paso y el partido minuto a minuto se ponía mas y mas apretado entre ambas chicas, las dos tenían una capacidad física muy alta y desde el ultimo gol de Rainbow ninguna de las dos chicas había podido meter otro gol

-¡Nuestras dos competidoras se ven cansadas! -menciono Pinkie -¡Se nota que ninguna de las dos quiere perder el día de hoy -termino de decir Pinkie mientras veía junto a todos los estudiantes como el balón recorría la cancha de lado a lado

-Al parecer se quedaron estancadas -dijo Adagio un poco aburrida

-Adagio mira... -menciono Sonata señalando una jugada de peligro por parte de Rainbow

-Al parecer Rainbow quiere romper el silencio que hay en la cancha -dijo Pinkie muy al pendiente de los movimientos de la capitana -¡Rainbow se va por un lado, al parecer intentara un tiro en diagonal... Aria retrocede, intentara desviar el tiro... Rainbow se aproxima... cuidado con ese tiro... RAINBOW TIRAAAA... -la cancha se quedo por un momento en suspenso, el balón salió a una gran velocidad y Aria no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para desviar el tiro

-¡ES UN GOOOOOOL! -grito Pinkie seguida de todos en la cancha -¡Nuevamente Rainbow demuestra por que es capitana y pone el marcador 3-1 a favor de ella -termino de decir Pinkie, esta vez Rainbow se tomo un tiempo para festejar su gol y presumir un poco

-Por eso soy la mejor -dijo Rainbow

-Nunca te confíes de mas Dash -dijo por detrás Aria con el balón bajo su pie, cuando llamo la atención de Rainbow pateo con toda su fuerza el balón para anotar de cancha a cancha

-¡Increibleee! -menciono Pinkie emocionada -Aria tiro desde su lado de la cancha aprovechando que Rainbow estaba muy distraída presumiendo -termino de decir Pinkie, sin embargo la jugada de Aria no funcionó debido que Rainbow reacciono al instante y paro el balón antes de que llegara a su portería

-¿Crees que un truco tan simple podrá conmigo? -dijo Rainbow en tono presumido -Le hablas a la chica ma... -antes de que Rainbow pudiera acabar Aria ya estaba a pocos metros de ella

-¡No puede ser, Aria volvió a utilizar esa velocidad fulminante! -menciono Pinkie -Aria se barre rápidamente y le quita el balón a Rainbow que no reacciona a tiempo... Aria se levanta con gran maestría y ahora tiene el campo libre para hacer un tiro... lo va a intentar... se preparara... Aria tiraaaa... GOOOOOL -grito nuevamente Pinkie al ver como Aria metía otro gol

-¡GOOOOOL! -grito Sonata emocionada, dejándose llevar por el ambiente del lugar, Adagio solo se tapo los oídos

-¡Es el segundo gol que le meten a Rainbow en toda su vida en el equipo, esto es un record señoras y señores! -menciono Pinkie con gran emoción -Esto hace que el marcador se ponga 3-2 a favor de Rainbow

-Como... es imposible que me hayas podido meter un gol así... -dijo Rainbow nuevamente entrando en ira por aquel gol

-Te dije que nunca te confíes -dijo Aria tranquilamente

Nuevamente se reanudo el partido, que había vuelto a ponerse muy cerrado rápidamente, las dos chicas estaban cansadas, pero eso no les impedía seguir dando hasta la ultima gota de sudor

-¡Rainbow reanuda este emocionante juego saliendo rápidamente hacia la portería contraria -empezó a narrar nuevamente Pinkie -¡La capitana debe estar mas furiosa que nunca por que le metieron esos dos goles... esperen... Aria le quita con majestuosidad el balón a Rainbow...

-¿Que le pasa a dash? Nunca había perdido un balón tan sencillo -dijo de repente Spitfire por la forma en que le habían quitado el balón

-Tal vez esta distraída, ya sabes que nunca le han metido un gol, y ahora que le anotaron dos debió de pesarle mucho

-Tal vez sea por eso Fleetfoot, pero aun así es...

-¡GOOOOOOL! -grito Pinkie seguida de un estruendo de festejos en las gradas, interrumpiendo a Spitfire

-Espera... ¿Gol? -dijo Spitfire confundida, pues cuando estaba viendo a las dos chicas, ambas estaban en el centro del campo -¿De quien fue ese gol?

-Seguro de Dash -dijo Fleetfoot, la cual tampoco presto atención -Ya sabes lo rapid...

-¡Increíble el gol de Aria chicos y chicas, nunca había visto a alguien correr tan rápido aparte de Rainbow! -menciono Pinkie emocionada, haciendo que las ex-jugadoras quedaran sorprendidas al ver que el gol no era de Rainbow -¡Este gol empareja las cosas, y pone el marcador 3-3!... ¿Quien ganara? -termino de decir Pinkie emocionada

-Tal vez si lo logre Aria después de todo -dijo Adagio mientras veía la cara de Rainbow al ver por tercera vez el balón dentro de su portería -Por lo menos ya logro hacer un gran cambio -termino de decir para ella misma Adagio cuando vio que ahora no solo apoyaban enormemente a Rainbow, si no que muchos alumnos se habían ido del lado de Aria

-No puede ser -dijo para ella mismo Rainbow, la cual seguía viendo el balón sin hacer ningún movimiento

-Oye Dash -menciono Aria por detrás de ella -Si no sigues con el partido la gente se va a aburrir, no quieres decepcionar a tus fans ¿Verdad? -termino de decir Aria cambiando su tono normal a uno de burla y sarcasmo

-¡Te voy a demostrar que con la asombrosa Rainbow Dash no se juega! -dijo Rainbow saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando enojada a Aria

-Adelante -contesto Aria con una sonrisa, la cual Rainbow regreso.

Rainbow fue rápidamente por el balón para reanudar el juego, los espectadores del partido no dejaban de hacer ruido debido a la gran emoción que había en el ambiente

-¡Al parecer Rainbow acaba de tomar su segundo aire y reanuda el juego señores! -dijo Pinkie rápidamente al ver como Rainbow salía corriendo a toda velocidad -Rainbow la tiene, pero aquí viene Aria para tratar de robar ese balón... Rainbow hace una increíble finta y se quita a su contrincante de encima -seguía narrando Pinkie, en la cancha, se podía notar poco a poco que el favoritismo hacia Rainbow se empezaba a acabar, pues ambas chicas tenían el mismo numero de gente apoyándolas

-¡Rainbow esta llegando a una posición de peligro... cuidado con esta jugada... Aria alcanza a Rainbow y trata de cerrarle el paso... cuidado que se escabulla nuevamente Rainbow... esta a punto de llegar... se prepara... lo intentara aun con Aria pisandole los talones... Rainbow tiraaaa! -Aria utilizo toda su rapidez para meterse a tiempo en el camino del balón, aunque recibió un gran golpe por parte del balón -¡Que buen cañonazo se acaba de llevar Aria... ahora las dos chicas corren rápidamente para tomar posesión del balón... Aria utiliza nuevamente esa gran velocidad para llevarse ese balón a casa...

-Que gran partido están dando esas dos -menciono parada cerca de las gradas Sunset Shimmer, la cual estaba acompañando a Fluttershy -Me sorprende que Aria le haya podido meter 3 goles -termino de decir Sunset mientras veía con gran atención el partido

-Solo espero que la pobre de Dashie se encuentre bien -dijo Fluttershy con su particular tono de voz débil

-¿A que te refieres Fluttershy? -pregunto confundida Sunset

-Una de las cosas que mas orgullo le daba a Dashie es que nunca había recibido un gol -explico Fluttershy tranquilamente -Pero ahora acaba de destruir ese titulo Aria, tengo la sensación de que Rainbow no esta feliz -termino de decir Fluttershy, la cual después de haber dicho esa explicación, puso su atención nuevamente en el partido

-¡Aria empieza a correr rápidamente hacia la portería de Rainbow!... ¿Lograremos ver el cuarto gol de esta chica?... ¡Aria sigue corriendo, pero es solo cuestión de segundos para que nuestra capitana la alcance... Aria tratara de anotar a como de lugar... Rainbow la alcanza y esto se convierte rápidamente en una pelea por el balón!... ¿Que es esto? -dijo Pinkie al ver como el balón rebotaba accidentalmente en la pierna de Rainbow, mandando el balón cerca de la portería de ella -¡El balón se escurre lejos de las dos chicas... Aria reacciona magníficamente y sale disparada hacia el balón antes que Rainbow... Aria se acerca rápidamente, si Rainbow no llega será un tiro completamente libre para Aria... miren como corre señores.,. pero aquí viene Rainbow la cual empieza a alcanzar a Aria... Ambas están muy cerca... Aria lo quiere intentaaaaar... -Todos vieron como Aria pateo el balón con toda su fuerza apenas llego a donde estaba el balón para que Rainbow no pudiera hacer nada, esto causo que Aria cayera al suelo seguida de Rainbow, la cual tropezó con ella

-¡Es un GOOOOOOOL! -grito Pinkie a todo pulmón, los espectadores nuevamente estallaron en gritos y festejos -Aria después de estar perdiendo le da una vuelta al partido y pone el marcador 4-3 a su favor... esto empieza a llegar a su fin señores -menciono Pinkie

-Vaya, que gran gol acaba de meter esa chica -dijo desde las gradas Applejack para si misma -Tengo que aceptar que es una gran jugador...

-Por fin llegamos Applejack -menciono la pequeña Apple Bloom que venia con las otras dos Crusaders -De que nos perdimos

-No de mucho... ¡Solo del mejor partido que e visto en Canterlot High! -dijo entusiasmada Applejack

-Lo sentimos -se disculpo Sweetie Belle -Pero mi hermana sigue un poco paranoica y no pudimos llegar a tiempo -termino de decir Sweetie, inmediatamente Applejack cambio su expresión de emoción a enojo, seguía molesta por todo lo que Rarity le había dicho, pero también dolida por haberse peleado con su amiga de esa manera

-¿Donde esta Rarity? -pregunto Applejack

-Se fue a casa, dijo que estaba muy alterada para quedarse

-Supongo que mañana podré hablar con ella -dijo Applejack ya que quería hablar con su amiga para ver si podía arreglar las cosas, después de esa pequeña charla Applejack y las tres Crusaders prestaron atención a partido

-Al parecer estoy a un gol de ganar Dash -dijo Aria con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro mientras Rainbow pasaba a lado de ella para ir por el balón

-No perderé Aria -dijo sin pararse Rainbow -No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya -termino de decir Rainbow con sentimientos encontrados en su interior

-Mi objetivo esta cumplido Dash -contesto Aria sorprendiendo a Rainbow -Solo que aun no te das cuenta, al parecer tu orgullo esta cegandote como siempre

-Sigue diciendo tonterías -dijo Rainbow mientras agarraba el balón para reanudar el partido -No caeré en tu juego, soy muy genial para caer -termino de decir Rainbow, su competidora solo rodó los ojos y fue hacia su lado de la cancha, Aria sabia que Rainbow solo quería ganar y no se daba cuenta de ninguna cosa mas

-¡Rainbow empieza nuevamente el partido señoras y señores! -dijo Pinkie que se estaba comiendo un helado y tuvo que acabarselo de un bocado cuando vio que Rainbow empezaba a mover el balón -¡Esta puede ser la ultima oportunidad para Rainbow chicos!... ¿Lograra cambiar el marcador?

Ambas chicas empezaron a jugar con todo lo que su cuerpo, que se debilitaba segundo a segundo les permitía a ambas chicas

-Vamos, Dash debe de dar mas ahora que esta a un gol de perder -dijo en las gradas Spitfire, la cual seguía sorprendida por la increíble actuación de Aria

-Rainbow tiene la resistencia como para meter dos goles rápidamente -contesto Fleetfoot mientras miraba el partido

-¡Rainbow parece mas decidida que nunca! -mencionaba Pinkie pie entusiasmada -¡Sigue corriendo como un rayo nuestra capitana... al parecer Aria le intentara cerrar el paso... Veremos si lo lograa... Uuuffff por muy poco, sin embargo Rainbow le hace un sombrerito maravilloso para quitarla del camino... atención que Rainbow llega a zona de peligro... Rainbow se esta preparando para lanzar un cañonazo a esa portería... Rainbow lo intentaaaaa... GOOOOOOOOL! -grito Pinkie al ver como el balón entraba limpiamente por la portería -!Aria no pudo hacer nada para evitar ese espectacular tiro y la capitana empareja nuevamente las cosas con un marcador 4-4

Las multitudes volvieron a estallar en celebraciones, pues sabían que esto llegaba a su fin

-Es todo o nada -dijo Adagio mientras veía como Aria caminaba por el balón

-Tal vez al final no lo logre -dijo a lado de su líder Sonata, con un tono de voz preocupado

-Eso es lo que menos importa, creo que ya logro su objetivo -contesto Adagio tranquilamente -Y parece que Aria también se dio cuenta de eso

-¡Aria reanuda rápidamente el partido! -menciono Pinkie -Esta vez Rainbow esta preparada esperando el ataque de su contrincante pacientemente... este es el ultimo gol chicos... ¿Quien lograra meterlo?... Aria corre rápidamente... esta a punto de toparse con su contrincante... Rainbow rápidamente sale a defender su portería... ambas chicas pelean por el balón, pero solo una podrá llevarse la satisfacción... increíble, parece que Aria logra salir victoriosa gracias a un movimiento magnifico... Aria empieza a llegar a zona de peligro... este podría ser el final señores... Aria se prepara... Rainbow tratará de alcanzarla... Aria esta cerca... cuidado con esta jugada... podría ser el final... Rainbow hace un ultimo esfuerzo barriéndose majestuosamente... Aria tiraaaaaaa... -todos los presentes hicieron un silencio impresionante al ver como el balón paso rozando la pierna de Rainbow haciendo que se desviara un poco y logrando que no cayera en su objetivo

-¡PALOOOOOOO! -grito Pinkie seguida de algunos gritos y rostros de derrota -¡Rainbow aprovecha para hacer una gran ventaja de distancia y salir dispara hacia la portería contraria!... ¿Pero que es esto?... al parecer Aria esta dando el ultimo respiro... empieza a alcanzar rápidamente a Rainbow... cuidado que Rainbow esta entrando en zona de peligro... puede ser esta la ultima oportunidad... Aria le cierra el paso, pero Rainbow se la quita de encima rápidamente... Rainbow esta cerca... se prepara... Rainbow lo intentaaaaaaa... GOOOOOOOOL! -grito con todo Pinkie al ver que había caído el ultimo gol del partido -¡RAINBOW ES LA GANADORA!... increíble partido señoras y señores, sin duda el mejor que hemos visto en mucho tiempo -termino de decir Pinkie

Inmediatamente los estudiantes se levantaron para ir a felicitar a las competidoras, la emoción se podía sentir en el ambiente

-¡Les dije que nadie podría ganarle a la mejor y mas talentosa chica en esta escuela! -empezó a presumir Rainbow cuando su mejores amigas fueron directo con ella

-Felicidades Rainbow -dijo Sunset emocionada, empezaron a llegar las olas de estudiantes inmediatamente después de que las amigas de Rainbow llegaron

¡Por favor chicos, ya saben que autógrafos y fotos solo cuando no este sudada! -dijo en tono presumido Rainbow, sin embargo se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que muchos de los estudiantes pasaban de largo de la capitana -Esperen... la ganadora esta por aquí, ¿Que les pasa? -termino de decir Rainbow al ver como en vez de ir con ella, muchos se acercaban a Aria

-Esa es la chica que le metió 4 goles a nuestra capitana, que asombroso partido dio -menciono Trixie en tono alto para que Rainbow pudiera escuchar, esto causo que la capitana sintiera un pequeño vacío aunque hubiera ganado, el ver que todos felicitaban a la competencia la ponía de malas

-¡Vaya, vaya! -dijo Spitfire mientras ella junto con Soarin y Fleetfoot caminaban hacia la multitud -Que gran partido acabo de contemplar

-Spitfire -menciono Rainbow -Espero que hayan tomado nota de como ser la mejor -termino de decir Rainbow

-Estuvo muy bien -dijo Spitfire sin prestar mucha atención a Rainbow mientras presumía -Pero esa chica es una joya para este deporte -termino de decir la ex-capitana, haciendo que Rainbow se sorprendiera al ver como los tres ex-jugadores también caminaban hacia donde estaba Aria

-No lo entiendo, gane este partido, sigo siendo asombrosa, ¿Por que van con la perdedora? -empezó a decir en voz alta Rainbow

-Para nosotros eres la gran ganadora como siempre Dashie -dijo Fluttershy

-Aunque Aria te haya metido 4 goles y arruinado parte de tu fama por auto proclamarte insuperable -dijo de repente Pinkie saliendo de la nada, Applejack le dio un codazo a la chica fiestera para que se callara

-No lo tomes a mal Rainbow -menciono Applejack -Pero tengo que admitir que Aria es una increíble jugadora

-Es lo que menos entiendo, yo fui la ganadora, su única meta era vencerme y no lo logro, entonces por que en el juego me dijo que su meta ya la había logrado... ¡Yo fui la mejor! -estallo de repente Rainbow siguiendo con el gran orgullo que la caracterizaba

-Se que no debo meterme -dijo de repente Sunset -Pero yo también fui algún tiempo como las Dazzlings y te puedo asegurar que logro su objetivo

-¿Pero como? -pregunto Rainbow

-Yo estuve cuando estabas molestando a Sonata, y recuerdo que Aria te dijo que te haría tragarte tu orgullo

-Lo se, pero yo gan...

-Ganarte no era la única forma de cumplir esas palabras, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

-De que...

-Aria demostró que no debes hablar de mas, todos estaban pensando que no te metería ni un solo gol, pero Aria pudo meterte no solo uno, si no que te metió cuatro -Al escuchar estas palabras Rainbow pudo entender de lo que Aria le hablaba antes -Tu orgullo hace que no veas la realidad Rainbow, la forma en que trataste a Sonata tampoco fue la correcta, si pudieras quitarte todo el orgullo que te envuelve podrías darte cuenta que Aria no solo quería ganarte, mas bien quería que vieras cuanto te afecta tu propio orgullo -termino de decir Sunset, mientras Rainbow la escuchaba atentamente, y por fin se daba cuenta de sus errores

-Supongo que si me pase un poco de la raya con Sonata, y no debí de hablar de mas, nunca me imagine que Aria seria tan buena y solo pensé en que si ganaba seria la mejor, y ahora me doy cuenta que cometí un error

-Pero lo importante es que lo admitiste y creo que deberías ir a hablar con las Dazzlings, de todos modos Aria seria una gran compañera en el equipo ¿No lo crees? -dijo Applejack guiñandole un ojo

-Creo que tienes razón, iré a hablar con ellas -contesto Rainbow rápidamente mientras caminaba en donde estaban las Dazzlings junto con la gran mayoría de estudiantes

-Sabia que podrías borrarle esa absurda sonrisa a Dash -dijo Trixie con una voz de triunfo

-Espero que haya captado el mensaje -contesto Aria cansada, ya que nunca había corrido tanto

-Te dije que ganar no lo era todo -dijo Adagio mientras veía y escuchaba todas las voces hablando al mismo tiempo para felicitar a Aria

-Increíble -menciono Spitfire llegando a donde estaba Aria -Sin duda tienes un talento natural para esto

-Pues yo prefiero no fatigarme tanto -dijo Aria sarcásticamente

-Spitfire tiene toda la razón -dijo por detrás Rainbow, la cual se fue acercando poco a poco a su competidora

-¿Que haces aquí Dash, vas a decir acaso que fuiste la mejor y que soy una perdedora? -contesto Aria, pues conocía la actitud de Rainbow

-Mas bien estoy aquí por todo lo contrario -dijo Rainbow sacándole una sorpresa a mas de uno -Fue una increíble actuación la que diste en el campo hoy

-¿En... encerio?

-Totalmente, mis amigas me ayudaron a darme cuenta de lo que hablabas cuando mencionaste que habías logrado tu objetivo, estaba demasiado cegada por mi propio orgullo y me esforcé tanto en ganar el partido, que no me di cuenta que estaba perdiendo de igual manera, demostraste que puedo ser vulnerable y que hablo de mas a veces, así que... yo lo... siento -termino de decir Rainbow, las palabras de la capitana fueron tan honestas que Aria pudo percibir eso, aunque era demasiado dura de corazón se dio cuenta que Rainbow había aprendido la lección

-No me pidas perdón a mi -contesto Aria señalando a Sonata -Todo esto comenzó por que tu estabas molestándola recuerdas

-Tienes razón -dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa, inmediatamente se dirijo a Sonata -Lo siento Sonata, en verdad, me deje llevar por el enojo que tenia después de la batalla de bandas y no medí mis actos, ¿Podrías perdonarme?

-Claro que si Rainbow -dijo Sonata con una gran sonrisa parecida a la de Pinkie Pie

-Quien lo diría, Rainbow Dash aceptando sus defectos y pidiendo disculpa -menciono Adagio burlonamente

-Sin duda el fin de mundo esta cerca -continuo la broma Spitfire, la cual le lanzo una sonrisa a la líder de las Dazzlings, Adagio regreso la sonrisa y agradeció por que por lo menos una vez alguien le siguió la corriente

-Y no solo eso -dijo Rainbow ignorando los comentarios anteriores -También te quiero extender una invitación para unirte al equipo de la escuela -termino de decir Rainbow haciendo que todos los presentes en el lugar murmuraban emocionados y preguntándose cual seria la respuesta de Aria

Aria volteo a ver a su líder, esperando que ella le dijera que hacer

-No tenemos nada que hacer en la casa -contesto tranquilamente Adagio -Sera bueno para que te distraigas y con algo de suerte, que se te quite lo amargada

-Entonces creo que acepto -dijo Aria cruzando los brazos de mal humor por el comentario de Adagio. Rainbow le ofreció la mano a Aria en señal de compañerismo, después de unos segundos Aria le respondió con un apretón de manos, causando varios gritos de emoción por la nueva jugadora del equipo.

Después de todo lo sucedido ese día, los estudiantes empezaron a regresar a sus hogares aun con el espíritu de emoción, las Dazzlings se retiraron rápidamente del lugar, las tres chicas no podían darse cuenta que poco a poco sus vidas estaban cambiando para bien.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Sentimientos extraños.**

-¿Rarity?, estoy en casa -dijo con una suave voz Sweetie Belle, esperando encontrar una respuesta por parte de su hermana -¿Estas aquí hermana? -pregunto nuevamente Sweetie al no recibir respuesta, la chica camino hacia la mesa en la cual estaba una pequeña nota de parte de la modista

"_Querida Sweetie: tuve que salir a dar un pequeño paseo, necesito relajarme un poco después de toda la situación que paso con la falsa granjera de Applejack, volveré temprano"_

-Todavía esta enoja -dijo para ella misma Sweetie después de haber leído la nota -Supongo que mas tarde podré hablar con ella, después de todo no se por que esta tan enfadada con Applejack... -termino de decir para ella misma Sweetie, esperando que cuando llegara su hermana le contara todo el asunto entre ella y Applejack.

Mientras tanto las Dazzlings estaban llegando a la unidad donde vivían, Aria era la que tenia mas ganas de entrar a su hogar, pues el partido que había tenido con Rainbow Dash la había dejado exhausta

-Por fin -dijo Aria con un tono aparentemente de tranquilidad -solo nos falta el ascensor y estaremos en casa

-Te escuchas cansada Aria -dijo infantilmente Sonata mientras caminaban las tres chicas

-Tal vez sea por que estoy cansada Sonata -contesto molesta como de costumbre Aria

-Deberías alegrarte Aria, le diste una lección a Dash -interrumpió de repente Adagio -¿Acaso no estas satisfecha?

-Claro que lo estoy -contesto Aria -Es solo que el partido me dejo agotada, solo quiero llegar a la casa -termino de decir Aria mientras llamaba al ascensor

-¡Estarás en el equipo de soccer de la escuela! -dijo rápidamente Sonata cambiando el tema -¿Acaso no te emociona?

-No me importa -dijo Aria mientras veía que el ascensor se abría permitiendo a las chicas entrar -Supongo que sera divertido -termino de decir Aria, al mismo tiempo que le indicaba al ascensor el piso en donde se encontraba su departamento

-¿Bromeas? -dijo emocionada Sonata -¡Sera espectacular!

-Si tu lo dices -contesto Aria sin emoción alguna por el comentario de su compañera.

Las Dazzlings bajaron del ascensor y rápidamente entraron a su casa, Sonata como era costumbre corrió hacia su sofá favorito a descansar en el antes de preparar la cena, Aria se metió a su cuarto sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras que Adagio solo se limito a sentarse en otro sofá, la líder se podía dar cuenta de que ambas chicas estaban empezando a acostumbrarse a estar en Canterlot High, y para la preocupación de Adagio, sus compañeras empezaban a encajar en los distintos grupos de la escuela

-¿En que piensas Adagio? -pregunto con una sincera sonrisa Sonata, la cual estaba abrazando una parte del sofá en donde estaba

-En nada importante -contesto Adagio saliendo de sus pensamientos -Deberías de preparar la cena en cuanto puedas, ya sabes como se pone Aria cuando tiene hambre en las noches -termino de decir Adagio al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba y caminaba tranquilamente hacia su cuarto, Sonata solo le lanzo una mirada de duda, sin embargo asintió sin decir nada conservando su sonrisa.

Adagio entro a su cuarto tranquilamente, cerrándolo una vez que entro completamente, se dirigió a su cama para sentarse, tenia un sentimiento extraño, algo que nunca antes había sentido, sin embargo no sabia por que se sentía de esa forma

-¿Que me esta pasando? -dijo Adagio para si misma mientras se agarraba el pecho, exactamente en la mismo lugar en donde estaba anteriormente aquel cristal -Por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en que pasara con nosotras tres -termino de decirse a ella misma Adagio, inmediatamente dirigió su vista a la pequeña encimera a un lado de su cama, contemplando los fragmentos de cristal que pudo recuperar aquella noche

-Pfff... si tan solo todo hubiera salido de acuerdo al plan ese día, no estaría pasándome esto - volvió a decir Adagio, pues aunque disimulaba demasiado bien, ella era la única que aun no se había acostumbrado a estar en esa escuela -Aria acepto estar en ese equipo y Sonata al parecer cada vez se lleva mejor con Pinkie Pie... -Adagio se agarro mas fuerte la zona donde se suponía que debía ir su collar, muchos pensamientos y sentimientos revueltos bombardeaban su mente, sin embargo no podía encontrar el por que le estaba pasando eso

-¿Acaso tengo miedo? -dijo nuevamente después de un rato de silencio -¿Miedo de que?... Sonata y Aria solo son unas tontas chicas que siguen mis ordenes nada mas... ¿Entonces por que me siento de esta manera? -Termino de decir la chica, convenciéndose a si misma de que nada pasaba, sin embargo la líder de las Dazzlings estaba experimentando un sentimiento nuevo para ella después de ver que sus dos compañeras estaban acostumbrándose a su nueva vida y cada vez tenían mas amistad con los demás estudiantes, aunque Adagio no lo aceptaba, tanto Aria como Sonata eran sus únicas amigas

-¡La cena esta lista! -dijo con energía Sonata en voz alta para que sus dos compañeras pudieran escuchar

-Esto es una tontería -dijo para si misma Adagio mientras se paraba de su cama para ir al comedor -Todo esto es estúpido, nada cambiara, me dejo llevar por ridículos sentimientos extraños -termino de decir Adagio para justificar la ola de pensamientos que tuvo mientras pensaba.

Tanto Adagio como Aria salieron después de que Sonata llamo para cenar, las tres chicas se sentaron y empezaron a comer inmediatamente

-Me estaba poniendo de malas por no comer -dijo Aria de repente, con tono acusador hacia Sonata

-No cocino tan rápido -contesto en tono infantil Sonata -Aparte siempre estas de malas -termino de decir Sonata con una mirada seria

-Claro que no, es solo que los demás siempre me ponen de malas -dijo molesta Aria cruzando los brazos

-No entiendo su manía de pelear siempre por todo -interrumpió Adagio, la cual estaba tranquilamente comiendo la sopa que había preparado Sonata -Siempre arruinan la tranquilidad de la casa

-Sonata arruina todo

-¡Oye! -contesto Sonata con un tono de berrinche -Tu siempre te metes en problemas Aria

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Aria mientras agarraba su cuchara y salpicaba a Sonata con la sopa, Sonata imito a su compañera y también salpico con la sopa a Aria

-Ustedes dos controlense -interrumpió Adagio cuando vio que había una pequeña pelea de comida entre sus dos compañeras -No me interesa quien sea la que mas se meta en problemas, solo coman y ya -ambas chicas asintieron normalmente cuando su líder termino de hablar y volvieron a comer tranquilamente.

Después de un rato las tres chicas terminaron de cenar, ninguna dijo nada mas, simplemente se levantaron y Adagio y Aria se fueron a dormir, puesto que era muy tarde en esos momentos, Sonata decidió quedarse despierta para lavar los platos y comer un pequeño postre nocturno, así que se dirigió al refrigerador y saco de el un envase de gelatina, el cual se comió con una gran sonrisa.

Al día siguiente las Dazzlings estaban en camino hacia Canterlot High, sin embargo el autobús que comúnmente las dejaba en la entrada de la escuela, ese día presento algunos fallos, haciendo que las tres chicas tuvieran que bajar unas cuadras mas atrás

-¡Que molesto, tenemos que caminar! -dijo de mala gana Aria, mientras bajaba del autobús

-Ahora que estas en el equipo de soccer tienes que hacer mas ejercicio Aria -contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro Sonata

-Si, si... como digas -dijo nuevamente Aria ignorando el comentario de Sonata.

Las tres chicas caminaron tranquilamente hacia la escuela, viendo a los estudiantes que igual que ellas caminaban para llegar a sus destinos, Adagio no lo aparentaba, sin embargo seguía con ese extraño sentimiento que había tenido en la noche anterior

-¡Hey Aria! -dijo una voz bastante familiar detrás de las tres chicas

-Que quieres Dash, es muy temprano para que estés molestando -contesto Aria volteando a ver a Rainbow, la cual estaba acompañada de Fluttershy

-Tendremos que hacer algo con esa actitud tuya -contesto Rainbow con una mirada seria

-Suerte con eso -dijo Adagio causando que Aria se molestara y cruzara los brazos

-Tengo algunas nuevas jugadas que quiero discutir contigo -dijo nuevamente Rainbow guiñandole un ojo a Aria -¡Vamos te contare en el camino!

-Muy bien -dijo sin ánimos Aria y después volteo a ver a sus compañeras -Nos vemos en el salón -termino de decir mientras empezaba a caminar con Rainbow, la cual empezó a contarle con emoción lo que tenia en mente

-Vamos Adagio, se esta haciendo tard...

-¡Heeeey! -dijo con gran emoción Pinkie saliendo de la nada, la cual estaba acompañada de las Crusaders

-¿Pinkie? -pregunto con trabajos Sonata, la cual se había asustado de ver a Pinkie -Me asustaste -termino de decir

-Necesitas ver esto Sonata -dijo feliz Sweetie

-¡Te encantara! -dijo Apple Bloom con emoción -¡Derpy tiene un muffin gigante!

-¡Vamos amiga, lo tienes que ver! -dijo Pinkie con una escandalosa sonrisa

-Muy bien... nos vemos después Adagio -contesto Sonata mientras se iba con las demás chicas, dejando a Adagio, la cual tuvo de nuevo ese sentimiento extraño

-¿Acaso sera soledad lo que siento? -dijo para ella misma Adagio -Imposible... es un ridículo sentimiento -termino de decir Adagio mientras empezó a caminar hacia la escuela con tranquilidad, aunque dentro de ella sentía lo mismo que la noche anterior.

Sunset miro como Adagio caminaba sola hacia la escuela después de que sus compañeras se habían adelantado, Sunset no pudo evitar sentir empatía por Adagio, pues ella mas que nadie sabia lo que se sentía estar sola, aunque la líder de las Dazzlings no lo demostraba, Sunset sentía que algo le preocupaba a Adagio

Mientras tanto en los casilleros de la escuela, Applejack se encontraba metiendo unos libros hasta que vio que Rarity entraba a la escuela y se dirigía a su casillero

-Al parecer llego la reina de la moda -dijo molesta Applejack para ella misma, pues aun seguía dolida por los comentarios de Rarity, aunque una parte de Applejack quería arreglar las cosas, la otra parte le decía que no lo hiciera

-Con permiso Applejack, no me agrada ver rostros odiosos cuando estoy en mi casillero -dijo Rarity con un tono de indiferencia, pero sin perder la elegancia

-Mis disculpas, pero lamentablemente mi casillero esta a lado del tuyo -dijo enojada Applejack

-Por eso te estoy diciendo que te vayas cariño -contesto sarcásticamente la modista -Arruinas el buen karma del ambiente

-¡Eres tan odiosa Rarity! -dijo agresivamente Applejack cansada de escuchar tonterías de parte de la modista -¡Solo por que unas chicas te dijeron algo que no es verdad, no es justo que me estés insultando y molestando!

-¡Sabes muy bien que es verdad lo que ellas dijeron! -contesto Rarity inmediatamente -¡Si tanto te desagrada mi modo de ser, nunca me hubieras hablado!

-Aaggh, ¡No soportare mas tus berrinches de niña mimada! -dijo cada vez mas enojada Applejack, haciendo que Rarity se ofendiera por el comentario -¡Eres mas falsa que cualquiera en esta escuela!

-¡Retira lo dicho pueblerina! -dijo mucho mas ofendida Rarity -¡Yo no traiciono a mis amigas como otras personas, eso solo lo hacen la gente sin educación, como los campesinos, ustedes no tienen ningún tipo de educación, y se la pasan envidiando a los demás como tu lo haces conmigo! -dijo agresivamente Rarity

-¿Quieres saber por que quería que murieras... de la emoción? -dijo cansada de los insultos Applejack mientras sacaba el regalo de Rarity -¡Por esto! -termino de decir Applejack entregándole la tela especial que había conseguido

-Esto... esto... es ¡Asombroso! -dijo Rarity viendo emocionada la tela -Applejack, es el regalo mas maravilloso que me han dado

-Claro, pero soy una falsa pueblerina que no sabe nada de moda ¿Cierto? -contesto con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos Applejack debido al coraje y en cierta forma por la tristeza de todo lo que le había dicho Rarity

-¿Applejack?... yo... no era mi intenc...

-¡No, claro que no era tu intención! -interrumpió Applejack, quitándose las lágrimas con su brazo -¡Puedes quedarte esa estúpida tela, al fin yo nunca sabría como usarla, por que soy una ignorante granjera!

-Appleja...

-Nunca creí que me tratas así solo por que unas chicas que solo buscan problemas te hablaran mal de mi, tal vez nunca me han llamado la atención tus vestidos, pero con este regalo quería hacerte saber que tienes mi apoyo -dijo Applejack aun con los ojos vidriosos -No importa ya, quedate esa cosa y dejame en paz

-No... escuchame App...

-¿Que quieres que escuche?... solo soy una campesina cualquiera que se la pasa envidiandote ¿no? -termino de decir Applejack, mientras azotaba con una increíble fuerza su casillero y se alejaba del lugar, Rarity no encontró que palabras usar para decirle a la chica, después de ver como se alejaba Applejack miro la tela que le había dado, era una de las telas mas hermosas y difíciles de conseguir, sin embargo la modista sintió un gran vacío en su interior.

Acababa de entrar Sunset a las instalaciones, mientras seguía pensando en la sensación que tuvo cuando vio a Adagio caminando sola se dirigió directo a la biblioteca y se sentó en las mesas mas alejadas del lugar, saco un libro y empezó a escribir.

_"Querida Twilight:_

_Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te fuiste de Canterlot High, las cosas por aquí están mejorando... ¿Sabias que las Dazzlings volvieron?, al parecer la directora Celestia las convenció para volver a la escuela, cree que pueden cambiar y encontrar algo mucho mas valioso, así como yo lo logre._

_Tengo una sensación extraña con respecto a la líder de ellas, Adagio, las otras dos chicas se están acostumbrando a estar aquí y ahora tienen mas amigos, pero no puedo evitar sentir que Adagio y yo tenemos mucho en común, es como si sintiera lo que ella esta sintiendo, aunque no lo aparente, se ve que es demasiado buena para ocultar sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, sin embargo, puedo ver que ella siente la misma soledad que yo sentí cuando fui derrotada. Te escribo esto para que estés al tanto de lo que pasa en la escuela, y por que intentare hacer todo lo posible para acercarme mas a Adagio, sabes que no soy tan buena con todo esto de la amistad... Pero tu eres la que mejor entiende todas estas situaciones, ¡Incluso creo que tu y Adagio se podrían llevar bien!_

_Te mando saludos, esperando poder verte pronto, y también que me puedas aconsejar algunas cosas sobre lo que piensas que podría hacer_

_Tu amiga, Sunset Shimmer."_

Sunset termino de escribir en aquel libro que atesoraba de gran manera, esperando poder hacer algo para descubrir lo que le pasaba a Adagio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos ._.!**

**Pues después de estar estresado por la escuela de maneras que no se imaginan y ojalá nunca pasen por eso xD... les traigo un nuevo capítulo esperando que les guste como va la historia, así como a mi me divierte y me encanta escribirla :33**

**Dejenme sus comentarios de como les parece la historia, si quieren dejarme alguna recomendación para ayudarme a mejorar sera bien recibida :)**

**Gracias a todos los que les esta gustando el fic, y de nuevo pido una disculpa por tener tan desorganizado cada cuando subo un capítulo... la escuela esta demasiado pesada últimamente**

**Nos vemos luego!**

**By: Pods ._./**


End file.
